Hunger Flight 2 - Crossfire
by michael84
Summary: Peter und Katniss haben die Hungerspiele überlebt. Doch die Gefahr ist noch nicht vorbei. Präsidentin Coin hat einen teuflischen Plan. Eine Fluchtaktion bei Nacht und Nebel über den Atlantik nach Europa endet mit einer unfreiwilligen Zwischenlandung, bei der Peter, Katniss und ihre Begleiter in einen neuen Konflikt hineingezogen werden...
1. Rückkehr

Katniss und ich laufen, so schnell es geht, auf den Eingang des Bunkers zu. Hinter uns fallen die ersten Bomben. Jeder Knall ist lauter als der vorhergehende. Ich wage es nicht, mich umzudrehen. Weitere Detonationen erschüttern den Wald, dazu mischt sich das ohrenbetäubende Pfeifen der fallenden Bomben. Mein Blick verengt sich zu einem Tunnel. Der Bunkereingang ist jetzt zum Greifen nahe. Doch mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass wir zu langsam waren. Nein, ich weiß, dass wir zu langsam waren.

Wir passieren das Eingangstor, und befinden uns am Beginn eines mehrere Meter langen Tunnels, an dessen Ende eine weitere Tür angebracht ist. Plötzlich passierten mehrere Dinge auf einmal. Boggs ruft uns etwas zu und springt durch die Tür. Katniss gibt mir einen kräftigen Stoß und stürzt sich mit mir auf den Boden. Ein ohrenbetäubender Knall füllt den Tunnel aus. Meine Ohren klingeln. Eine Hitzewelle fegt über uns hinweg, und alles wird in ein grelles, orangenes Licht getaucht. Erdbrocken prasseln auf Katniss und mich herab. Die Luft ist erfüllt von Staub und sengender Hitze. Wir waren zu langsam. Jetzt verbrennen wir. Katniss schreit laut auf. Sie rollt sich zur Seite. Ohne die schützende Wirkung ihres Körpers bekomme ich die volle Hitze der Flammen, die über die Decke schießen, zu spüren. Doch dann wird es plötzlich dunkel. Kein Feuerschein mehr. Die Hitze schwindet. Ich versuche, mich zu orientieren. Katniss schreit noch immer, doch ich habe Mühe, sie auszumachen.  
_Nein, bitte nicht! _

Dunkelheit umschließt uns. Dann durchschneidet der grelle Strahl einer starken Taschenlampe die Finsternis. Katniss stöhnt und wimmert vor Schmerzen. An ihrer rechten Seite ist ein Blutfleck zu erkennen, der rasch größer wird.  
„Peter, ich sterbe", haucht sie kraftlos. _Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!_  
„Einen Sanitäter! Schnell!" rufe ich verzweifelt.  
„Peter, versprich mir, dass du dich um Prim kümmerst, wenn ich nicht mehr da bin. Versprich mir das!" fleht mich Katniss mit zitternder Stimme an.  
„Du wirst nicht sterben, entgegne ich.  
Endlich kommt ein Sanitäter. Sein Blick sagt alles. Hoffnungslos.

„Ich fürchte, wir können nichts mehr für sie tun. Es hat ihre Leber erwischt, und sie verliert zu viel Blut" sagt er zerknirscht.  
„Das ZX-5! Ihr müsst ihr das ZX-5 aus dem Aufspürer geben! Das kann sie retten!" schreie ich den Sanitäter an.  
„Welches ZX-5?" fragt er, als hätte er noch nie davon gehört.  
„Das Mittel, das den Zellstoffwechsel bremst! Das müssen Sie doch kennen! Es ist im Aufspürer enthalten!" erwidere ich.  
„Tut mir leid, so etwas gibt es nicht!"

„Peter, ich spüre es. Ich sterbe", sagt Katniss stöhnend. „Bitte, küss mich noch einmal."  
Mit Tränen in den Augen beuge ich mich über sie. Unsere Lippen berühren sich. Plötzlich kippt Katniss Kopf zur Seite weg. Der Sanitäter fühlt ihren Puls und schüttelt seinen Kopf.  
„Sie ist tot. Es tut mir wirklich leid", sagt er niedergeschlagen.  
_Das kann nicht sein! So ist das nicht passiert! Katniss muss leben! Warum zu Teufel ist sie jetzt tot!  
_Ich beginne zu schreien, lege meinen ganze Wut und Trauer in meine Stimme.  
„Nein!"

Dann wache ich nach Luft schnappend schweißgebadet auf. Nur ein Albtraum. So wie praktisch jede Nacht. Mal schlimmer, mal weniger schlimm. Zwei Wochen ist es her, dass ich hier in meinem Herkunftsuniversum gestrandet bin. Das Portal würde längst wieder funktionieren, die Störungen in der Ionosphäre durch die Explosion des nuklearen Sprengkopfs, welcher den Excalibur-Laser antreibt, sind recht rasch abgeklungen. Eigentlich sollte ich froh sein, dass die Rakete zerstört werden konnten, und dass es momentan so aussieht, als ob das Kapitol in den letzten Zügen liegen würde.

Doch diese Idioten wollen mich nicht zurück zu Katniss lassen. Einmal heißt es, zu unsicher, solange Snow nicht kapituliert hat, ein anderes Mal will man mir weis machen, dass die Untersuchung der Pufferspeicher des Portals noch nicht abgeschlossen ist, und so lange keiner durch darf, bis restlos geklärt ist, warum Mrs. Everdeen beinahe im defekten Puffer vier gelandet wäre. Die ersten Tage habe ich einigermaßen überstanden. Doch dann fiel mir das Durchschlafen immer schwerer. Die Träume wurden schlimmer. Sie drehen sich immer nur um ein Thema: Katniss, und die Vielfalt an Möglichkeiten, sie in der Arena für immer zu verlieren.

_Die Hungerspiele sind vorbei. Katniss ist in Sicherheit. _So habe ich versucht, mich zu beruhigen. Der Erfolg war bescheiden. Etwas besser klappte es mit ein paar Gläschen Whiskey vor dem Schlafengehen. Dann lag ich zumindest nicht grübelnd im Bett. Doch gegen die Albträume und die ständige innere Unruhe, die mich in den letzten Tagen begleitet hat, war auch der Alkohol ziemlich machtlos.

Mein Blick fällt auf das Nachtkästchen rechts neben meinem Bett. Die kleine Lampe wirft ihr gemütliches, warmes Licht auf eine flache, längliche, weiß-blaue Schachtel. XANAX 0,5 mg steht in großer Schrift darauf. Alprazolam, ein Benzodiazepin. Ein alter Bekannter aus der Zeit nach Kates Tod. Ich zögere. Die kleinen, blassorange gefärbten Tabletten würden mir die Angst und Unruhe nehmen. Ich könnte wieder einschlafen. Problem gelöst. Aber ich weiß auch, was dann kommt. Zuerst steht man einfach nur ein wenig neben der Spur. Geht in einem Raum, um dort etwas zu tun, weiß aber nicht mehr, was. Steht auf dem Parkplatz vor dem Supermarkt, und sperrt das Auto zu, bevor man die Geldbörse und den Einkaufszettel aus dem Türfach genommen hat. Eigentlich sollte man ja gar nicht Autofahren, aber wenn man nun mal muss...

Und dann kommt sie. Die Angst vor der Abhängigkeit. Manche sagen, nach zwei Wochen wird es kritisch. Andere meinen, nach einem Monat. Ich habe damals gerade noch rechtzeitig die Kurve gekriegt. Schließlich hat mich genau dieses Alprazolam meinen Job gekostet. Weil ich einmal wieder der Versuchung erlegen bin, meine Probleme mit einer „alles egal" Tablette aus der Welt zu schaffen. Will ich dahin wirklich zurück?

Die Erinnerungen an die Träume der vergangenen Nächte kommen wieder hoch. Ich habe Katniss auf unzählige Varianten sterben und leiden gesehen. Einmal war sie mir, grauenhaft zugerichtet, im Traum erschienen, und hat mir ein kaltes „Du bist schuld!" entgegen gehaucht. Nachher hatte eine halbe Flasche Whiskey dran glauben müssen, ehe ich wieder einschlafen konnte. _Ich will das nicht mehr erleben._

Die Entscheidung ist gefallen. Mit zittrigen Fingern öffne ich die Packung und drücke eine Tablette aus dem Blister. Ich lege sie auf meine Zunge und greife nach dem Wasserglas am Nachtkästchen. Sofort fühle ich mich besser, obwohl ich weiß, dass das Alprazolam um die 20 Minuten braucht, bis es zu wirken beginnt. Aber allein das Wissen, dass mir jetzt geholfen wird, beruhigt mich derart, dass sich mein pochendes Herz auf einen etwas normaleren Rhythmus verlangsamt und ein Teil der Anspannung aus meinem Körper weicht.

Die Minuten verstreichen. Allmählich verschwinden die belastenden Fragen, wann, wie, ob und unter welchen Umständen ich zu Katniss zurück kann. Eine wohlige Leichtigkeit erfasst meinen Körper, und ein Gefühl innerer Zufriedenheit beginnt mich zu erfüllen. _Die Untersuchungen sind sicher bald abgeschlossen. Katniss geht es gut. Distrikt 13 gewinnt den Krieg. Alles wird gut werden._

Zum ersten Mal seit langem denke ich wieder an zu Hause. Erinnerungen an Weihnachten geistern durch meinen Kopf. So, wie es ganz früher war, als kleines Kind, das noch an den Weihnachtsmann glauben durfte. In Panem feiern sie kein Weihnachtsfest. Gesetzlich verboten. Prim würde es sicher gefallen. Katniss vielleicht auch. Ich könnte ihr einen schönen, neuen Bogen kaufen. Moment mal, das kann ich ja auch so tun! Ich könnte morgen in die Stadt fahren. Ist zwar ein Stück zu fahren von dem aufgelassenen Kohlebergwerk, in dem sich das Portal und die Basis hier befinden, aber dann hätte ich wenigstens etwas zu tun. Fast will ich aufstehen, um im Internet nach der Adresse eines Fachgeschäfts zu suchen, doch meine Augenlider werden zunehmend schwer.

_Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag. _Ich gebe dem Drang meines Körpers, die Augen zu schließen, nach. Das nächste, was ich höre, ist die laute Stimme eines Wachmannes.

„Aufstehen! Tagwache!" brüllt er, als wäre ich ein Rekrut der U.S. Marines. Gerade jetzt, wo ich einmal gut geschlafen hätte. Müde reibe ich meine verklebten Augen. Die Wanduhr zeigt kurz vor fünf Uhr morgens. Nach meinem Biorhythmus praktisch mitten in der Nacht.  
„Müssen Sie so laut schreien?" fahre ich den Wachmann an. „Es ist mitten in der Nacht! Was ist denn so wichtig, dass Sie mich zu dieser Unzeit aufwecken müssen?"  
„Sie haben sich so schnell es geht im Portalraum einzufinden! Snow hat kapituliert, und Coin braucht euch für eine landesweite Fernsehübertragung!" entgegnet der Wachmann trocken.

Auf einmal sind meine Sorgen wie weggeblasen. Ich darf zu Katniss zurück. Den Teil mit Coin und der TV-Übertragung dränge ich elegant in den Hintergrund, obwohl ich genau weiß, dass ich es hassen werde, was sie mit uns vorhat. Meine Beine sind noch etwas wackelig, und mir ist leicht schwindelig, aber ich springe für meine Verhältnisse fast aus dem Bett. Fast bereue ich es, das Alprazolam genommen zu haben, wissend, dass ich die nächsten Stunden wohl etwas neben mir stehen werde. _Wenigstens wird mich der Fernsehauftritt dann nicht nervös machen._

Schnell ziehe ich mich an und putze mir die Zähne. Meine Haare sind total verlegen, doch ich gehe davon aus, dass ich ohnehin eine längere Sitzung beim Stylisten über mich ergehen lassen muss, und verzichte auf jegliche Versuche, daran etwas zu ändern. _Soll Coin ruhig sehen, dass sie mich zur Unzeit aus dem Bett geworfen hat. _

Ich folge dem Wachmann zum Lift. Mein Wohnquartier liegt zum Glück oberirdisch in einem alten Verwaltungsgebäude des Bergwerks. Unter der Erde hätte ich es in meinem Zustand unmöglich ausgehalten. Der Lift bringt uns nach unten ins Bergwerk. Vor dem Eingang zum Portalraum warten bereits Breck, Prim und Mrs. Everdeen auf mich.  
„Da bist du ja endlich! Wir warten schon die ganze Zeit auf dich!" ruft mir Prim zu. Die Kleine wirkt recht munter für diese Uhrzeit, aber sie ist schon immer ein Morgenmensch gewesen.

Die Tür zum Portalraum öffnet sich. Dem Geräusch nach zu urteilen wurde die Ladephase des Portals schon gestartet. _Da will wohl jemand keine unnötige Zeit verlieren._ Wir nehmen in sicherem Abstand von der Rampe Aufstellung.  
„Dreißig Sekunden!" dröhnt es aus einem Lautsprecher an der Wand.  
„Na, willst du wieder als erster gehen?" frage ich Breck aufmunternd.  
„Ich wollte diesmal eigentlich Prim den Vortritt lassen". Der Junge wendet sich an Katniss Schwester. „Du willst doch noch, oder? So wie wir es ausgemacht haben?"  
Breck und Prim haben sich in den letzten beiden Wochen gut miteinander vertragen. _Wer weiß...  
_„Natürlich will ich! Jetzt, wo ich weiß, dass es gar nicht schlimm ist!" sagt Prim entschlossen.

„Zehn Sekunden!"  
Der Boden beginnt zu vibrieren.  
„Passt auf eure Augen auf! Nicht ins Portal sehen!" mahne ich die anderen.  
„Drei, zwei, eins, jetzt!"  
Ein greller, bläulich-weißer Lichtblitz erhellt den Raum. Einen Augenblick später tritt das vertraute, den gesamten Portalkreis ausfüllende intensive blaue Glühen an seine Stelle.  
„Verbindung stabil, Durchgangsfreigabe erteilt. Timer läuft, neunzig Sekunden!"  
Ohne zu zögern betritt Prim die Rampe und schreitet durch das Portal. Breck folgt direkt hinter ihr. Mrs. Everdeen zögert. Anscheinend belastet sie ihr Traum beim letzten Durchgang noch immer.  
„Gehen Sie schon! Die Puffer wurden hundert Mal gecheckt. Sie werden diesmal keinen Probleme haben!" fordert sie der Wachmann, der uns begleitet hat, auf.  
Zögernd betritt Katniss Mutter die Rampe. Vor dem Portalring hält sie kurz inne.  
„Machen Sie schon! Die Zeit läuft ab!" dröhnt es aus dem Lautsprecher.  
Endlich tritt Mrs. Everdeen durch den Ring.

„Zwanzig Sekunden!"  
Ich darf keine Zeit mehr verlieren, sonst muss ich stundenlang warten, bis eine neue Verbindung hergestellt werden kann. Mit großen Schritten laufe ich die Rampe empor, und springe förmlich durch den Portalring.  
Das vertraute Prickeln erfüllt meinen Körper. Weißes Licht hüllt mich ein. Das gegenüberliegende Ende wird sichtbar. Ich glaube, Katniss Gesicht, umrandet vom Glühen des Tunnels, erkennen zu können. Das weiße Licht verschwindet hinter mir. Ein erneutes Prickeln erfasst von vorne ausgehend meinen Körper. Ich spüre das vertraute Fallen, ehe ich wieder festen Boden unter meinen Füßen habe. Mein Blick hat mich nicht getäuscht. Katniss wartet auf mich am Fuß der Rampe.

Unsere Blicke treffen sich. Erleichterung steht in ihrem Gesicht, und Freude. Ohne zu zögern, laufe ich direkt in ihre geöffneten Arme, und drücke ihren Körper fest an mich.  
„Nicht so fest, Peter!" stöhnt sie laut auf. „Mein Rücken!"  
Erschrocken zucke ich zurück. _Da komme ich durch das Portal, und was ist das erste, was ich tue? Ich tue Katniss weh! Idiot!  
_„Habe ich dir weh getan?"  
„Nicht so schlimm", winkt Katniss ab. „Ist halt noch ein wenig empfindlich, mein Rücken. Die Hauttransplantate müssen erst richtig mit dem Rest verwachsen, dann gibt sich das. Hat der Arzt zumindest gemeint."  
„Tut mir leid. Ich war nur..."  
„Macht nichts. Wenn du vorsichtig bist, kannst du es ja noch mal probieren", sagt Katniss lächelnd.

Langsam schlinge ich meine Arme sanft um ihren Körper, darauf achtend, keinen Druck auf ihren Rücken auszuüben.  
„So ist es besser. Und jetzt, küss mich!"  
Nach zwei Wochen Ungewissheit bin ich endlich am Ziel. Ich habe Katniss wieder. Es geht ihr den Umständen entsprechend gut. Und sie will, dass ich sie küsse.  
Die Zeit um uns herum scheint still zu stehen. Wie an Bord der DC-8. Dieser Moment gehört nur uns beiden. Dass vermutlich ein oder zwei Dutzend andere Leute zusehen, ist mir völlig egal. Selbst der Gedanke an Gale lässt mich kalt. Es gibt jetzt keinen Zweifel mehr. Katniss liebt mich, und ich liebe sie.


	2. Start in die Dunkelheit

„So, und ihr kommt jetzt alle mit!" reißt mich ein Soldat unvermittelt aus dem Moment, von dem ich wünschte, er hätte länger gedauert. Das scheint langsam zur Mode zu werden – immer wenn ich Katniss küsse, stört mich jemand anderer dabei. Widerwillig folge ich dem Soldaten aus dem Portalraum in den Gang.

„Beetee hat mir erzählt, wo du wirklich herkommst", bricht Katniss das Schweigen.  
„Dann weißt du also, dass ich aus einem anderen Universum und quasi aus der Vergangenheit komme?"  
Katniss nickt.  
„Ja." Sie hält kurz inne. „Aber warum hast du mir das die ganze Zeit über verheimlicht? Ich hätte es niemandem weitererzählt!"  
„Ich dachte…", beginne ich, und breche mitten im Satz ab. _Keine Lügen mehr. Katniss verdient die Wahrheit._ „Ich habe dir nichts gesagt, weil man es mir so befohlen hat. Ich hatte Angst, dass sie mich nicht mehr zu dir lassen, wenn sie irgendwie dahinterkommen. Verstehst du das?"

Katniss wirft mir einen prüfenden Blick zu.  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das verstehe. Aber sei es drum, vergessen wir diese Geschichte. Aber ab jetzt keine Geheimnisse mehr! Klar?"  
„Abgemacht", beteuere ich, und reiche ihr meine Hand. Katniss greift danach.  
„Gut. Dann hätten wir das geklärt!"

Schweigend trotten wir den Gang entlang. Der Gedanke an die uns nun wohl bevorstehende Bahnfahrt mit dem „Bummelzug", wie die unterirdische Bahnlinie ins Herz von Distrikt 13 meist bezeichnet wird, erfüllt mich nicht gerade mit Begeisterung. Doch wider Erwarten nehmen wir nicht die Abzweigung zum Personen-Bahnsteig, sondern marschieren geradewegs auf den unterirdischen Hangar zu.  
„Mit der Bahn dauert es zu lange. Und nachdem Coin immer noch Angst hat, dass diese hartnäckige Truppe in Distrikt 2 uns noch eine Rakete schicken könnte, werdet ihr die Golden Eagle nehmen", merkt der Soldat an.  
„Warum kein Hovercraft?" frage ich schnell.  
„Weil die Röntgenlaser-Satelliten, die wir in dem Fall einsetzen müssten, einen ziemlich starken EMP erzeugen. Die Hovercraft-Elektronik wäre zu anfällig" erklärt der Soldat mit gleichgültigem Tonfall.

_Natürlich. Solange es nicht die Zündkabel verschmort, würden die beiden Continental GTSIO 520 – Motoren auch ohne jegliche Stromversorgung weiterlaufen. _  
„Was ist eine Golden Eagle?" fragt Katniss.  
„Eine kleine, zweimotorige Maschine mit acht Sitzplätzen", antworte ich.  
„Das heißt, wir fliegen wieder?" wirft Breck ein.  
„Genau. Nur dass es diesmal eine kleinere Maschine ist", entgegne ich, und wende mich an den Soldaten. „Wer ist eigentlich der Pilot?"  
„Nun, nachdem wir hier alle Leute bis auf die Minimalbesatzung abgezogen haben, wirst du selber fliegen müssen. Robins haben sie leider gestern abgezogen. Ist das ein Problem?"  
_Nein, ich habe nur eine Xanax geschluckt, und es ist mitten in der Nacht. _Ich bemühe mich, einen leichten Anflug von Freude in mein Gesicht zu zaubern. Normalerweise hätte es mir Spaß gemacht, die Golden Eagle zu fliegen, aber ich habe seit den Hungerspielen kein Flugzeug mehr gesteuert. Und fit fühle ich mich auch nicht. _Peter, reiß dich zusammen. Es ist nur ein kurzer Sprung. Das schaffst du im Halbschlaf.  
_„Ist kein Problem. Ich bin nur noch etwas müde. Wenn ich vielleicht einen Kaffee…"  
„Keine Zeit!" unterbricht mich der Soldat. Ihr startet ohne weitere Verzögerungen. Coin wartet."

Als wir um die Ecke zum Hangar-Eingangstor biegen, springt mir ein Mädchen mit einem dicken Kopfverband ins Auge, unter dem Strähnen von rötlichem Haar hervorleuchten.  
„Finch! Wie geht es dir?" rufe ich ihr erstaunt zu.  
„Die Ärzte sagen, ich bin noch genauso schlau wie vorher. Ich muss nur noch eine Weile diesen Verband tragen", entgegnet Finch lächelnd. „Und wie geht es dir? Hast du mir etwas aus deinem Universum mitgebracht?"  
„Tut mir leid, ich hatte keine Zeit zum Einkaufen. Beim nächsten Mal vielleicht."  
_Und wenn wir schon mal dabei sind…_  
„Was ist eigentlich mit Madge?"  
Das Lächeln aus Finchs Gesicht schwindet.  
„Du weißt es also noch nicht?"  
Ich schüttle meinen Kopf.  
„Sie mussten ihr Bein amputieren. Zu lange ohne Blutversorgung. Madge hat eine Prothese bekommen", sagt Finch.  
„Wo ist sie jetzt?" frage ich.  
„In Distrikt 13. Zusammen mit ihren Eltern. Wahrscheinlich zerrt Coin sie gerade vor irgendeine Kamera. Wir sollen ja auch Fernsehstars werden."  
„Ja, leider", entgegne ich.

Das Hangartor öffnet sich. Die Golden Eagle steht startbereit auf ihrem Abstellplatz, grelles Scheinwerferlicht lässt das im Jahr 1981 gebaute Flugzeug in seiner weißen Lackierung mit zwei dünnen, horizontalen Zierstreifen am Rumpf fast wie neu erscheinen.  
„Wie viele Leute passen da rein?" fragt Finch. „Sieht etwas klein aus."  
„Zugelassen ist die Maschine für acht Personen plus Pilot. Und keine Angst, die ist innen größer, als sie aussieht. Wie eine TARDIS", entgegne ich lächelnd._ Als Brite musste diese Anspielung auf Doctor Who einfach sein. _  
„Eine was?" Finch starrt mich mit aufgerissenen Augen an.  
„Vergiss es", winke ich ab. „War nur eine Anspielung auf eine Fernsehserie bei mir zu Hause."

Ein Techniker in einem dunkelgrauen, ölverschmierten Overall kommt auf uns zu.  
„Die Maschine ist durchgecheckt, Tanks zu drei Vierteln voll, Ölstand passt, und die Motoren sind vorgewärmt", leiert er mit gleichgültiger Mine herunter, und reicht mir einen Zettel im A4-Format. „Hier, die Startberechnung. Normale Prozedur, statischer Run up der Motoren bis 30 Inch Ladedruck, dann Bremsen los und Beschleunigung mit voller Leistung. Minimalgeschwindigkeit am Beschleunigungs-Checkpunkt 73 Knoten, Maximalgeschwindigkeit 80 Knoten. JATO-Zündung laut Cockpitanzeige, nicht vor Checkpunkt, spätestens beim zweiten Marker danach. Falls JATO bis zum dritten Marker nach dem Checkpunkt nicht zündet, Startabbruch einleiten". Der Techniker macht eine kurze Pause. „Das Fangkabel ist überprüft und einsatzbereit, das Anhalten sollte also kein Problem sein."

Den fragendenden Blicken der anderen nach zu urteilen, bin ich der Einzige, der verstanden hat, was der Mann gesagt hat.  
„Die unterirdische Startbahn ist zu kurz, um aus eigener Kraft die nötige Geschwindigkeit zu erreichen. Deshalb wird unter dem Rumpf ein kleiner abwerfbarer Raketenmotor montiert, um der Maschine zusätzlichen Schub zu geben", erkläre ich.  
„Los jetzt, einsteigen!" schnauzt uns der der Soldat, der uns in den Hangar geführt hat, an. „Zum Tratschen habt ihr auf dem Flug noch Zeit!"  
„Peter wird ja wohl noch erklären dürfen, was geschieht!" entgegnet Katniss aufgebracht. „Erst lasst ihr euch ewig und noch drei Tage Zeit, bis ihr ihn zurückholt, und dann lasst ihr ihn nicht einmal Luft holen!"  
Der Soldat setzt einen finsteren Blick auf.  
„Ihre Anmerkungen sind hier nicht gefragt, Miss Everdeen. Wenn Sie ein Problem mit meinen Anweisungen haben, besprechen Sie das mit Präsidentin Coin. Aber passen Sie auf, dass Sie sich nicht die Finger verbrennen!"

Katniss zieht ihre Jacke aus. Deutlich sind die Narben der Verbrennungen, die Clove ihr zugefügt hat, zu erkennen.  
„Als ob ich mich davor fürchten würde! Nach dem, was ich in den letzten beiden Wochen durchgemacht habe, glaube ich nicht, dass Coin dem noch etwas hinzufügen kann!", kontert sie mit zynischem Tonfall.  
„Außerdem muss sie ja hübsch fürs Fernsehen sein", fügt Finch hinzu.  
_Ach ja, der Fernsehauftritt. Muss sie mich unbedingt daran erinnern?_

Der Techniker öffnet die Einstiegstür, und beginnt anschließend damit, die Kabel der elektrischen Zylinder- und Ölvorwärmung abzustecken. Im Hangar hat es geschätzte 15 Grad Celsius, eigentlich warm genug, um die Motoren ohne Vorwärmung anzulassen, doch trotzdem wird auf diese Weise die nötige Warmlaufphase verkürzt. Soll mir recht sein.  
„Du willst doch sicher neben mir sitzen?" frage ich Katniss, die gerade damit beschäftigt ist, ihre Jacke wieder anzuziehen.  
„Natürlich. Den rechten vorderen Sitz, nehme ich an. Wie in der großen Maschine?"  
Ich nicke ihr zu. „Genau. Setzt sich schon mal hin. Ich helfe den anderen beim Anschnallen und komme dann nach vorne!"

Anders als in großen Passagiermaschinen, ist das Cockpit der Colden Eagle nicht vom Passagierraum getrennt. Es gäbe zwar einen Trennvorhang, doch ich habe nicht vor, ihn zu schließen. Gleich hinter dem Cockpit befinden sich zwei komfortable, Sofa-artige Ledersessel, angebracht entgegen der Flugrichtung und getrennt durch den schmalen Mittelgang. Ihnen gegenüber befinden sich zwei identische Sitze in Flugrichtung, sodass sich eine gemütliche Vierergruppe samt zwei ausklappbarem Tischen aus Mahagoni ergibt, ähnlich wie in einem Zugabteil. Dahinter befinden sich zwei weitere Sitzreihen in Flugrichtung.  
„Das sieht ja echt luxuriös aus!" ruft Finch erstaunt.  
„Ist ja auch ein Geschäftsreiseflugzeug. Für Leute, die es satt haben, mit Linienmaschinen zu fliegen, und die genug Kohle haben, um sich das leisten zu können", füge ich hinzu.  
„Das wäre doch glatt etwas für die Leute im Kapitol. Vielleicht mit etwas mehr Kopffreiheit, damit ihre blöden Frisuren nirgend anecken", meint Finch.

Ich deute auf die Vierergruppe. „So, wollt ihr lieber die Tratschplätze haben, oder die weiter hinten zum Schlafen?" frage ich in die Runde. Breck hebt seine Hand.  
„Ich glaube, die Tratschplätze. Dürfen Prim und ich die Sitze haben, wo man nach vorne schauen kann?"  
„Natürlich!" antworte ich, und bedeute den beiden Platz zu nehmen.  
„Dann nehme ich den Sitz gegen die Flugrichtung", sagt Finch, und nimmt ohne weitere Umschweife Platz. Ich helfe Breck und Prim beim Anschnallen, und frage Mrs. Everdeen, wo sie sitzen will.  
„Ich nehme den Platz neben Finch, wenn es recht ist."  
„Ich habe nichts dagegen", meint das Mädchen.

Ein letztes Mal vergewissere ich mich, dass alle korrekt angeschnallt sind, dann gehe ich nach vorne und setze mich in den Pilotensitz. Einen Augenblick lang lasse ich die vertraute Perspektive auf Bildschirme, Rundinstrumente, Hebel und Schalter auf mich wirken. _Ich bin wieder zu Hause. In meinem richtigen Zuhause. Im Pilotensitz, mit einem Steuerhorn vor mir, und der Aussicht auf unendliche Weiten und das Gefühl grenzenloser Freiheit. _Die ich hier, so paradox es klingen mag, mangels Bundesluftfahrtbehörde beinahe habe. Keine 250 Knoten – Speedrestriction unter 10 000 Fuß, keine langwierigen Anflugverfahren und Freigaben. Hier fliegt man so wie zu den Pionierzeiten der Luftfahrt. _Wenn da die Sache mit Panem und den Hungerspielen nicht wäre, und Coin…_

Seufzend schließe ich meine Gurte und bedeute Katniss, das Gleiche zu tun. Mittlerweile hat sie kein Problem mehr damit, sie schnallt sich an, als hätte sie es schon zig Mal getan. Ich greife nach der Checkliste.  
„Dann wollen wir die Kiste mal anwerfen!"  
Es widerstrebt mir zwar ein wenig, ohne eigenhändige preflight inspection abzuheben, doch ich vertraue dem Techniker so weit, dass er alles ausreichend durchgecheckt hat. Ich beginne, die Liste still zu lesen.  
Preflight inspection – abgeschlossen, Kabinentür? Ich drehe mich um. Die Tür ist noch immer offen. Der Soldat mit der barschen Art, der uns hergebracht hat, steht im Türrahmen und bedeutet dem Techniker, die Lüftung des Hangars aufzudrehen, damit die Abgase abgesaugt werden.  
„Würden Sie bitte mal die Tür schließen?" rufe ich nach hinten.  
Wortlos befolgt der Soldat die Anweisung, und marschiert nach hinten, um auf einem der freien Sitze Platz zu nehmen.  
„Na toll, dann kommt der Babysitter also mit", höre ich Finch halblaut murmeln.  
„Wird wohl nichts mit der Bordparty", rufe ich laut. „Schade, es gäbe die eine oder andere gute Flasche schottischen Whisky in der Bordbar!"  
„Hier wird kein Alkohol getrunken!" entgegnet der Soldat scharf. „Und jetzt anlassen!"  
„Spielverderber", murmelt Katniss.

Ich setzte die Checkliste fort. Parkbremse gesetzt, Treibstoffwahlhebel linkes Triebwerk auf linkem Haupttank, Treibstoffwahlhebel rechtes Triebwerk auf rechtem Haupttank, Fahrwerksschalter auf DOWN, Gemischhebel GND START (idle cutoff), Propellerhebel ganz nach vorne, Gashebel eine halbe Hebelbreite geöffnet. Alle Schalter aus, alle Sicherungen drin. Notgenerator-Feldschalter auf aus, Notfall-Stromversorgungsschiene für die Avionik aus. Avionik-Hauptschalter aus, elektrische Zusatz-Treibstoffpumpe aus.

Mit dem Einschalter des Batterie-Hauptschalters erwacht die Maschine zum Leben. Ich prüfe schnell die Batteriespannung – 26 Volt – und schalte dann die beiden Generator-Schalter ein. Noch liefern sie keinen Strom, die beiden Warnlampen leuchten. Ich drücke den Testknopf für die Warnanzeigen, um zu prüfen, ob alle Lampen funktionieren. Der Höhenmesser ist bereits korrekt eingestellt – 820 Fuß. Die Borduhr zeigt 5:23 Uhr, es ist also auch hier noch mitten in der Nacht. Die Treibstoffanzeigen stehen bei etwa ¾. Ich stelle den Totalizer, der den Treibstoffverbrauch und die Reserve berechnet, entsprechend ein.

Nun ist alles bereit zum Anlassen. Ich schalte das Blinklicht am Heck ein, um den Techniker, der nun links vor der Maschine steht, zu warnen, damit der nicht am Ende in die drehenden Propeller läuft. Ich signalisiere ihm per Handzeichen, dass ich nun das linke Triebwerk anlassen werde. Ein letzter Kontrollblick, ob der Propellerbereich frei ist, dann schalte ich die beiden Zündkreise des linken Triebwerks ein und drücke den Primer-Schalter nach links, um Treibstoff in den Ansaugkrümmer einzuspritzen. Weil das Triebwerk vorgewärmt ist, sollten es vier Sekunden tun. Eins, zwei, drei, vier. Ich drücke den Startknopf. Der Propeller beginnt sich zu drehen. Hustend springt der Motor an. Öldruck steigt, Drehzahl knapp über 700 Umdrehungen pro Minute. Während ich den Primer weiter gedrückt halte, schiebe ich den linken Gemischhebel langsam nach vorne. Der Motorlauf stabilisiert sich. Jetzt schnell den Primer loslassen, damit er das Triebwerk nicht absäuft.

Ich prüfe die Motorinstrumente auf dem digitalen EDM 960 Display – Zylinderkopftemperatur 120°F, Öltemperatur knapp unter 100°F, Öldruck im grünen Bereich.  
„Das klingt ja ganz anders als in der DC-8" wirft Katniss ein.  
„Sind ja auch Kolbenmotoren. Finch würde sagen, echte Steinzeittechnik", entgegne ich, und gebe dem Techniker ein Zeichen, dass ich nun das rechte Triebwerk anlassen werde. Verglichen mit einem Jet, ist bei diesen Motoren eine gewisse Fingerakrobatik gefragt, um sie zum Laufen zu bekommen. Manche Leute, die es von ihren Autos her gewohnt sind, dass man nur den Schlüssel umzudrehen braucht, erleben hier zum ersten Mal, wie es ist, einen Motor ohne elektronische Steuerung in Gang zu setzen.

Das rechte Triebwerk springt ohne Murren an. Ich stelle die Kabinenbelüftung ein, verzichte aber darauf, die Heizung einzuschalten. Die Vorschriften für den Start von der unterirdischen Piste verbieten den Betrieb des kraftstoffbetriebenen Heizgeräts, und es ist ohnehin halbwegs gemütlich in der Kabine. Nachdem nun beide Generatoren Strom liefern, kann ich die Avionik in Betrieb nehmen. Die Bildschirme, welche den künstlichen Horizont und den Kompass darstellen, erwachen zum Leben. Anders als in der DC-8, habe ich hier kein Trägheitsnavigationssystem. Der einzige Weg, den Flugplatz von Distrikt 13 trotzdem zuverlässig zu finden, ist das ADF, ein Peilempfänger für ein ungerichtetes Funkfeuer im Langwellenbereich, welches sich direkt am Flugplatz befindet, und nur bei Bedarf aktiviert wird.

Ich vergewissere mich, dass die korrekte Frequenz eingestellt ist, und setze die Kursmarkierung am Navigationsdisplay auf 162°, den direkten Kurs ohne Windkorrektur zum Zielflugplatz. Als nächstes greife ich nach dem Gemischhebel des linken Motors, und ziehe ihn zurück, bis die Drehzahl etwas abfällt und der Motor rau zu laufen beginnt. Ich schiebe den Hebel ein winziges Stück nach vorne, bis das Triebwerk wieder rund läuft.  
„Was war das? Stimmt etwas nicht?" fragt Katniss besorgt.  
„Alles in Ordnung", entgegne ich. „Ich habe nur das Benzin-Luft-Gemisch etwas abgemagert, damit die Zündkerzen beim Warmlaufen nicht verrußen."  
Ich wiederhole das Gleiche mit dem rechten Motor. Streng genommen sollte das Gemisch zwar laut Handbuch auf voll reich bleiben, doch die Praxis hat gezeigt, dass dies gerne zu verrußten Zündkerzen führt. Außerdem verschwendet es unnötig Treibstoff.

Nachdem die Zylinderkopftemperaturen der beiden Motoren sich nun rasch dem Beginn des grünen Bereichs bei 250°F nähern, und das Öl bei etwas über 110°F angekommen ist, erhöhe ich die Drehzahl leicht, um das Warmlaufen zu beschleunigen. Theoretisch könnte ich mit diesen Temperaturwerten sogar schon starten, doch laut Vorschrift für den Tunnelstart muss ich mindestens 120°F Öltemperatur haben, weil sonst die ölbetriebenen Wastegate-Regler der Turbos verzögert reagieren können, was eine Überschreitung des höchstzulässigen Ladedrucks mit sich bringen würde. Und irgendwelches Herumgefummel an den Gashebeln, um den Ladedruck zu nachzuregulieren, kann ich bei dieser Art Start nicht brauchen. Abgesehen davon sind die 375 PS starken Continental GTSIO-520 Motoren ohnehin als „Diva" verschrien, die ruppige Behandlung gerne mit frühzeitigen Zylinderdefekten bestraft.

„Wie lange dauert das noch?" schnauzt mich der Soldat von hinten an.  
„Bis die Motoren warm genug sind!" entgegne ich genervt.  
„Aber sie wurden doch vorgewärmt!"  
Ich muss mich sehr beherrschen, um nicht einfach aufzuspringen und dem Idioten das Handbuch auf den Kopf zu dreschen, mit dem Hinweis, doch mal die Vorschriften für den Tunnelstart zu lesen, anstatt blöde Fragen zu stellen.  
„Peter, bleibt ruhig!" mahnt mich Katniss, die meinen sich aufstauenden Ärger wohl erkannt hat. Ich hole tief Luft.  
„Ja, die Motoren wurden vorgewärmt. Aber ich brauche hier 250 Grad Fahrenheit Zylinderkopftemperatur und 120 Grad Fahrenheit Öltemperatur, bevor ich laut Vorschrift starten kann. Sie wollen doch auch in einem Stück ankommen, und nicht an der Tunnelwand enden, oder?"

Mit einem mürrischen Grunzen nimmt der Soldat meine Erklärung zur Kenntnis. Endlich erreichen die Temperaturen die erforderlichen Werte. Ich setze mein Headset auf und stelle das Funkgerät auf 123.50 MHz, die lokale Towerfrequenz, und schalte die Verschlüsselung ein. Wobei es hier eigentlich gar keinen richtigen Tower gibt…

„Tunnelport Tower, hier Eagle One", melde ich mich.  
„Eagle One, Tunnelport?"  
_Wieder so ein typisch amerikanischer Name, der genau beschreibt, was wir hier haben._  
„Eagle One, Abstellfläche 3, erbitte Rollen."  
„Eagle One, Rollen zum Startpunkt genehmigt, melden Sie abflugbereit", krächzt die Stimme des Controllers aus dem Headset.  
„Rollen genehmigt, werde abflugbereit melden, Eagle One", bestätige ich, und löse die Bremsen. Ein kleines bisschen mehr Gas, und die Golden Eagle beginnt zu rollen. Ich folge der gelben Bodenmarkierung bis zur rund 25 Meter entfernten Startstelle, und richte die Maschine genau auf die Mittellinie der unterirdischen Startbahn aus. Obwohl sie sogar ein Stück breiter als die üblichen Bahnen von Großflughäfen ist, wirkt sie durch die links und rechts aufragenden Wände und die etwa fünfzehn Meter hohe Decke doch beängstigend schmal. Denn wo sich sonst eine hindernisfreie Wiese befindet, fährt man hier buchstäblich an die Wand. Der Gedanke an einen Triebwerksausfall oder einen platzenden Reifen bekommt hier eine ganz andere, schweißtreibende Dimension.

„Ich checke jetzt noch einmal die Motoren, dann geht es los", sage ich zu Katniss und bedeute ihr, das Headset aufzusetzen. Mit der Checkliste auf den Knien beginne ich mit „Run up". Zuerst Gemisch auf voll reich. Dann schiebe ich beide Gashebel vor, bis die Drehzahl 1500 Umdrehungen pro Minute beträgt. LEFT and RIGHT HYD FLOW lights – off, die Hydraulikpumpen arbeiten also korrekt. Generatorspannung 28 Volt. Unterdrucksystem bei gut 5 Inches Unterdruck – passt. Weiter mit dem Zündungstest. Ich schalte den linken Zündkreis beider Triebwerke aus. Die Drehzahl fällt um etwa 70 Umdrehungen ab, die zwölf Balken der Abgastemperaturanzeigen – für jeden der sechs Zylinder jedes Triebwerks einer – steigen im Gleichtakt an. Normalerweise wird das Gemisch in den Zylindern von zwei Zündkerzen gezündet, doch mit einem abgeschalteten Zündkreis arbeitet nur eine Kerze, was zur Folge hat, dass das Gemisch später zündet und langsamer verbrennt, weshalb mehr Energie durch den Auspuff entweicht, was die Abgastemperatur ansteigen lässt.

Ich schalte den linken Zündkreis wieder ein, warte in paar Sekunden, und wiederhole den Test mit abgeschaltetem rechtem Zündkreis – mit einem ähnlichen Ergebnis. Alles schön in der Toleranz. Als letzten Punkt teste ich die Propellerverstellung, indem ich die beiden Propellerhebel bis zum Anschlag nach hinten ziehe. Die Drehzahl fällt ab, was die korrekte Funktion der Verstellung bestätigt.

Nachdem ich die Drehzahl wieder mit den Gashebeln auf 900 Umdrehungen reduziert habe, setze ich die Checkliste fort. Normalerweise lasse ich mich dabei nicht aus der Ruhe bringen, doch ich kann förmlich den stechenden Blick des Soldaten in meinem Rücken spüren, der nur eine klare Botschaft kennt. _Beeile dich, sonst wird es ungemütlich._ Ich mahne mich, mich nicht hetzen zu lassen. Zu viele Piloten sind schon gestorben, weil sie in der Eile wichtige Dinge übersehen haben.

„Katniss, schaust du jetzt mal mit mir mit?"  
_Vier Augen sehen mehr als zwei. _  
„Natürlich. Was muss ich tun?"  
Ich deute auf die Treibstoffanzeigen.  
„Was zeigen sie an?"  
„Ich würde sagen, drei Viertel voll", meint Katniss.  
„Stimmt. Jetzt die Treibstoffwahlhebel hier am Boden, zwischen unseren Sitzen. Der linke muss auf LEFT MAIN, der rechte auf RIGHT MAIN stehen!"  
„Tun sie".  
„Gut", sage ich. Jetzt den EMERGENCY CROSSFEED SHUTOFF – er muss auf OPEN stehen."  
„Ist offen", bestätigt Katniss.

Ich meine, eine Art verhaltenes Leuchten in ihren Augen zu erkennen. Wie sie es sonst nur manchmal im Wald hat. Oder wie sie es an dem letzten gemeinsamen Abend in Distrikt 12 hatte, wo ich es vorgezogen habe, diesen grausigen Schnaps zu trinken und Witze zu reißen, anstatt nach diesen subtilen Signalen zu lauschen. _Vielleicht könnte Katniss Gefallen am Fliegen finden? Oder sogar den Pilotenschein machen?_  
Ich zwinge mich, bei der Sache zu bleiben.  
Alternate Air Controls IN, Trim Tabs set, Klappen eingefahren, Propeller-Synchrophaser aus, Helligkeit der Instrumentenbeleuchtung eingestellt, Antikollisions- und Landescheinwerfern ein. Türen und Fenster geschlossen. Kabinendruck auf 500 Fuß über Platzhöhe eingestellt, Pressurization Air Controls IN and LOCK, Schalter für Kabinendruck auf PRESSURIZE, Hebel für Kabinenbelüftung reingeschoben. Zusatz-Treibstoffpumpen auf LOW.

„Katniss, ich probiere jetzt die Steuerung. Hände und Füße weg von den Steuerorganen", rufe ich, und drehe das Steuerhorn nach links und rechts, ziehe es dann zu mir heran und drücke es nach vorne. Anschließend prüfe ich die Freigängigkeit des Seitenruders. Alles in Ordnung. Jetzt nur noch schnell die Extra-Checkliste für den Tunnelstart.

JATO Master Switch – ON  
JATO Ignition Switch – ARMED  
JATO Yoke Switch Guard – REMOVED  
JATO Firing AUTO CALC Button – push

Eine grüne Anzeige mit der Beschriftung AUTO CALC OK leuchtet am JATO-Kontrollpanel auf, und die große, an der Oberkante des Instrumentenbretts angebracht JATO FIRE Leuchte flackert zum Test kurz auf. Wenn dieses Licht angeht, muss ich einen Knopf links am Steuerhorn drücken, um die JATO-Rakete zu zünden. Der optimale Zündzeitpunkt wird automatisch berechnet.

„Also gut, wir sind klar zum Start" sage ich zu Katniss, und deutet auf den Fahrwerkshebel. „Wenn ich es dir sage, schiebst du ihn nach oben, ok?"  
„Wie bei der DC-8, richtig?"  
„Genau."

„Eagle One, abflugbereit", melde ich per Funk.  
„Verstanden, Eagle One. Tor geöffnet, Beleuchtung ist ein. Startfreigabe erteilt".  
„Tor geöffnet, Beleuchtung ein, Start frei, Eagle One", bestätige ich, löse die Parkbremse und stemme mich mit beiden Beinen in die Bremsen. Ich vergewissere mich, dass die Gemisch- und Propellerhebel ganz vorne stehen, lasse meinen Blick noch einmal über die Motorinstrumente gleiten und beginne dann, die beiden Gashebel langsam nach vorne zu schieben. Die Motoren legen an Drehzahl zu, die Ladedruckanzeige klettert nach oben. Mein Puls beschleunigt sich. Der letzte Tunnelstart ist eine Weile her. Zu lange, um genau zu sein. Doch jetzt gibt es kein Zurück mehr.

Als der Ladedruck 30 Inch erreicht, löse ich sanft die Bremsen. Die Golden Eagle schießt nach vorne. Während ich mit den Ruderpedalen die Richtung halte, schiebe ich die Gashebel gleichmäßig weiter nach vorne. Gleichzeitig behalte ich die Ladedruckanzeige im Auge. Sie schießt kurz auf knapp über 40 Inch, als die Gashebel die Vollgasstellung erreichen, pegelt sich aber rasch bei den zulässigen 39 Inch ein. Ein kurzer Blick auf den Drehzahlmesser - genau am roten Strich bei 2235 Umdrehungen pro Minute, Treibstofffluss im weißen Bereich der Anzeige, also korrekt für den Start. Der Fahrtmesser erwacht zum Leben. _Airspeed alive_, sage ich zu mir selbst. 60 Knoten. Der Beschleunigung-Checkpunkt kommt rasch näher. 70 Knoten. Die Mindestanforderung liegt bei 73 Knoten. Als der Fahrtmesser 75 Knoten passiert, atme ich erleichtert auf. Eine Sekunde später rast die Golden Eagle am Checkpunkt vorbei.

Der Großteil der unterirdischen Startbahn liegt bereits hinter uns. 80 Knoten, erster Marker. Das rote JATO FIRE – Licht leuchtet auf. Ich drücke den Knopf am Steuerhorn. Ein Ruck geht durch die Maschine, als die Feststoff-Rakete unter dem Rumpf zündet, und ich werde durch die Beschleunigung in den Sitz gedrückt. Das Tunnelende kommt auf uns zu. Danach habe ich noch 400 Fuß Betonpiste. Die Leuchtmarkierungen am Boden verschwinden dahinter im schwarzen Nichts.

100 Knoten. Ich drück das Steuerhorn etwas nach vorne, um ja nicht im Tunnel abzuheben. Wir passieren das Tunnelende. 110 Knoten. Ich ziehe das Steuerhorn zu mir heran. Bei dieser Geschwindigkeit legen wir 185 Fuß pro Sekunde zurück. Macht etwas mehr als zwei Sekunden bis zum Pistenende. Die Nase der Golden Eagle schnellt nach oben. Die Mittelmarkierung der Piste verschwindet nach unten aus meinem Sichtfeld. Einem Moment lang ist es schwer zu sagen, ob wir schon fliegen, oder ob wir noch rollen, doch als das Rumpeln des Fahrwerks schwindet, ist klar, dass die Golden Eagle abgehoben ist.

120 Knoten. Die Nadel des Höhenmessers beginnt nach oben zu klettern. _Jetzt nur nicht zu viel ziehen, denn gleich…_  
Mit einem Ruck setzt der Schub der JATO-Rakete aus. Einen Augenblick fühlt es sich so an, als wäre jemand auf die Bremse gestiegen, doch ein Blick auf den Fahrtmesser sagt mir, dass die Maschine noch immer, wenngleich auch erheblich langsamer, beschleunigt. Eine orangefarbene Kontrollleuchte JATO BURNOUT flackert auf. Ich betätige den Abwurfknopf für die Rakete an der Mittelkonsole.  
„Katniss, Fahrwerk hoch!" rufe ich, ohne meinen Blick von den Instrumenten abzuwenden. Draußen ist nichts als schwarze Nacht, und bei dem Versuch, da einen brauchbaren Horizont zu finden, könnte ich schnell die Orientierung verlieren.  
„Fahrwerk fährt ein", meldet Katniss.  
„Jetzt gehen wir auf Tauchstation", sage ich, und schalte auf der Konsole links neben mir die komplette Außenbeleuchtung ab.  
500 Fuß. Zeit, auf Südostkurs abzudrehen. Die unterirdische Startbahn führt Richtung Osten, also lege ich die Maschine in eine sanfte Rechtskurve. Kurs 162°. In Kürze wird Distrikt 13 das Funkfeuer einschalten, gerade lang genug, um uns sicher zum Flugplatz zu leiten. Es ist nur ein kurzer Flug, etwas über 60 Seemeilen, ein Katzensprung. Mit über 1 500 Fuß pro Minute gewinnt die Golden Eagle rasch an Höhe, und steigt, hoffentlich von etwaigen Feinden unerkannt, in einen pechschwarzen, sternenlosen Himmel.

* * *

**Anmerkungen**

.) Bei Kolbenmotor-Flugzeugen aus amerikanischer Produktion werden Temperaturen üblicherweise in Grad Fahrenheit angezeigt. Der Ladedruck (Druck im Ansaugkrümmer) wird in Zoll Quecksilbersäule gemessen (inches).

.) Ein Wastegate ist ein Bypass-Ventil im Abgasstrang vor dem Turbo, welches die Menge des Abgases reguliert, welches die Turbine des Turboladers antreibt. Ist das Wastegate offen, strömt das meiste Abgas direkt in den Auspuff, ohne die Turbine anzutreiben. Wird es geschlossen, strömt mehr Abgas durch die Turbine, und der Turbolader dreht sich schneller, und erzeugt einen höheren Ladedruck. Bei arbeitet die Regelung des Wastegates mit Öl. Bei kalten, zähem Öl ist die Regelung träge, und neigt zu überhöhtem Ladedruck.

.) JATO = jet assisted take off – raketenunterstützter Start

.) Flugmotoren haben auch heute noch keine automatische Gemischregelung (mit wenigen Ausnahmen). Je nach Flugphase muss das Gemisch manuell eingestellt werden, entweder nach Abgastemperatur oder nach einem vorgegebenen Treibstoffdurchfluss für eine bestimmte Leistungseinstellung. Mehr dazu im nächsten Kapitel. Für den Start bzw. über 75% Leistung muss das Gemisch auf „voll reich" (full rich) stehen – dabei wird bewusst mehr Sprit eingespritzt, als für optimale Leistung nötig wäre, um die Zylinder zu kühlen. Unter 75% darf abgemagert werden, bzw. soll auch abgemagert werden.


	3. Eis

Mein Blick streift systematisch über die Instrumente. Künstlicher Horizont, Fahrtmesser, Höhenmesser, Kompassanzeige und Variometer. Ich trimme die Golden Eagle für den Steigflug mit 130 Knoten aus. Zufrieden, dass die Fluglage der Maschine stabil ist, riskiere ich einen Seitenblick auf die Motorinstrumente. Zylinderkopftemperatur bei knapp über 360°F, Öltemperatur bei 180°F, Abgastemperatur der einzelnen Zylinder um die 1340°F. Die Streuung ist gering, dank der speziell austarierten GAMIjectors.

1.000 Fuß über Grund, Zeit, die Leistung der Motoren zu reduzieren. Es gibt zwar laut Handbuch keine Zeitbeschränkung für volle Leistung, doch ohne Not macht es keinen Sinn, die hochgezüchteten 375 PS-starken Motoren unnötig zu quälen. Langsam und gleichmäßig ziehe ich die beiden Gashebel zurück, bis die Ladedruckanzeigen auf 32.5 Inch stehen. Anschließend reduziere ich die Propellerdrehzahl auf 1900 Umdrehungen pro Minute. Sofort wird es im Cockpit deutlich leiser. Ich nehme die Flugzeugnase leicht nach unten, opfere Steigrate, um die Fahrt zu halten. Da die Motoren nun nur noch mit 75% ihrer Maximalleistung laufen, ist es Zeit, das Treibstoff-Luft-Gemisch etwas abzumagern. Also Gemischhebel nach hinten, bis die Treibstoffdurchflussanzeigen auf 165 Pfund pro Stunde (PPH) und Triebwerk gefallen sind, minimal über dem blauen Dreieck auf der Skala. Die Abgastemperatur schnellt auf rund 1450°F hoch, nachdem nun ein Teil des zusätzlichen Sprits zur Kühlung der Verbrennung weggefallen ist.

Katniss sitzt schweigend neben mir. Sie scheint zu ahnen, dass ich meine volle Konzentration brauche, und wagt es nicht, mich abzulenken. Aus dem Augenwinkel kann ich sehen, dass sie ihren Blick auf die Instrumente vor ihr fixiert hat. Anders als manche Fluggäste, die ich hatte, beobachtet sie die Anzeigen systematisch. Sie hat wohl im Cockpit der DC-8 mehr gelernt, als ich dachte. So gerne ich von Hand fliege, zwingt mich meine Vernunft doch dazu, diese Aufgabe an den Autopiloten zu delegieren. Ich bin müde, stehe unter Medikamenteneinfluss, fliege ein Flugzeug, das ich seit Wochen nicht gesteuert habe, und es ist finstere Nacht. Ein klassisches Rezept für eine Spirale kleiner Fehler, die in einem rauchenden Krater im Nirgendwo enden.

Schweren Herzens schalte ich den Autopilot-Hauptschalter am Instrumentenbrett vor mir ein, und aktiviere am Kontrollpanel den Modus für Steigrate halten und Kurs halten. Ich nehme die Hände vom Steuerhorn und strecke sie kurz aus, um die Anspannung, unter der ich seit dem Start gestanden bin, zu vertreiben. Das Cockpit wird nur vom gedämpften Licht der Bildschirme und der Instrumentenbeleuchtung erhellt, sämtliche Kabinenlichter sind ausgeschaltet, wie es die Vorschriften zur Minimierung der Sichtbarkeit vorschreiben.

„Kann man hier mal schön langsam etwas Licht machen?" fragt Finch plötzlich. Ich kann ihre Stimme durch das Headset auf meinen Ohren kaum verstehen.  
„Tut mir leid. Das Licht bleibt aus. Protokoll zur Minimierung der Sichtbarkeit!" rufe ich nach hinten, und nehme das Headset ab. Der Flug wird ohnehin in Funkstille geflogen, und falls uns doch jemand etwas sagen will, höre ich das auch über den Cockpitlautsprecher, auf den ich den Funk nun umschalte.  
„Wenn das so ist, versuche ich eine Runde zu schlafen", entgegnet Finch.  
„Du kannst hier schlafen?" fragt Prim verwundert.  
„Wenn du Peters Kunstflugeinlagen mit der DC-8 miterlebt hättest, würdest du das hier auch als reinste Entspannung betrachten. Glaub mir..."

Ich drehe mich kurz um.  
„Schade. Ich hätte jetzt eigentlich eine kleine Rolle oder zwei vorgehabt, so a la Bob Hoover".  
„Keine Gespräche zwischen Pilot und Passagieren!" fährt der Soldat in der hinteren Reihe dazwischen. „Und keine nicht zugelassenen Flugmanöver!"  
„So ein mieser Spaßverderber", mault Katniss. „  
Ich wette, der hat einfach nur Angst", entgegne ich.  
„Woher willst du das wissen?"  
„Sein Tonfall sagt alles. Das ist keine reine Paragrafenreiterei. Da ist ein Unterton von Panik in seiner Stimme. Damit es keinem auffällt, versteckt er sie einfach hinter seinem militärischem Befehlston."  
„Bist du jetzt auch Psychiater?" fragt Katniss zynisch.  
„Nein, natürlich nicht!"  
„Ich meine nur. Du klingst ein wenig wie dieser Dr. Stark, den sie mir geschickt haben, nachdem ich...ansprechbar war, wie sie sagen", erwidert Katniss.

_Typisch. Da haben sie ihr gleich mal einen Seelenklempner geschickt, bevor sie auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte.  
_„Was hat der liebe Doktor den so mit dir gemacht? War es sehr schlimm?"  
„Wie würdest du dich fühlen, wenn dir alles wehtut und wenn du einfach nur schlafen willst, und dann kommt so ein Idiot und fragt dich aus, wie du dich fühlst? Was würdest du da sagen?"  
„Beschissen! Ich würde ihm sagen, dass es mir beschissen geht, dass man mir lieber noch mehr Morfix geben soll, und dass er sich verpissen soll!" sage ich wütend. _Zumindest ich würde wahrscheinlich so reagieren._  
Katniss wirft mir ein verhaltenes Lächeln zu.  
„So etwas in der Art habe ich gesagt. Hat gewirkt."

Wieder einmal wird mir bewusst, wie ähnlich Katniss und ich uns doch sind. Zumindest in manchen Punkten. Ein leichter Ruck geht durch die Maschine. Anscheinend steigen wir gerade durch eine dünne Schicht von Stratuswolken, denn ich meine, Wolkenfetzen an der Maschine vorbeihuschen zu sehen. Ein Blick auf die Außentemperaturanzeige – sie zeigt minus fünf Grad Celsius. Vereisungsgefahr. Vorsorglich schalte ich die Staurohrheizung und die Windschutzscheibenheizung ein. _Wenn ich bloß etwas sehen könnte. _Meine Hand schwebt über dem Schalter für die Enteisungs-Scheinwerfer. Wenn ich sie einschalte, würden die Tragflächenvorderkanten beleuchtet, sodass ich erkennen könnte, ob sich Eis ansetzt oder nicht. Ich drehe die Instrumentenbeleuchtung stärker auf, und versuche, ob ich im reflektierten Licht Eisansatz an der Windschutzscheibe außerhalb der beheizten Flächen sehen kann.

„Stimmt etwas nicht?" Katniss Stimme klingt besorgt.  
„Ich kontrolliere nur, ob sich Eis an der Maschine bildet. Wir scheinen durch Wolken zu fliegen", entgegne ich bemüht ruhig und sachlich. _Es reicht, wenn ich mich unwohl fühle. Ich muss die anderen nicht auch noch anstecken. _  
„Kannst du nicht irgendwie Licht machen? Sodass man etwas sehen kann?" fragt Katniss.  
Ich seufze.  
„Können schon. Dürfen nicht". Ich deute nach hinten. „Sonst dreht der Babysitter durch. Es könnte uns ja jemand sehen", füge ich zynisch hinzu.  
„In den Wolken? Das kann doch kein Mensch sehen!" entgegnet Katniss.  
Einen Moment lang wiege ich die Alternativen ab. Unbeleuchtet weiterfliegen, bis die Maschine vor lauter Eis nicht mehr fliegt, oder das Licht anmachen. Ein dünner Rand von Eiskristallen an der Scheibe, den ich schemenhaft erkennen kann, besiegelt meinen Entschluss.  
„Du hast Recht. Ich mache das Licht an!"

Die Scheinwerfer tauchen die Tragflächen in helles Licht. Ich habe kaum meine Augen auf die besonders gefährdeten Vorderkanten fokussiert, als unser Babysitter in der letzten Reihe zu bellen beginnt.  
„Sofort das Licht aus!"  
Ich stelle mich stur und konzentriere mich auf die Tragfläche. An den Vorderkanten beginnt sich tatsächlich Eis anzusetzen. Noch ist die Schicht dünn, doch sie beginnt sichtbar zu wachsen.  
„Licht aus habe ich gesagt!" brüllt der Soldat von hinten. „Das ist ein Befehl!"

„Tut mir leid. Ich kann diesen Befehl im Interesse der Flugsicherheit leider ausführen!" rufe ich zurück, und wende mich an Katniss.  
„Sieh auf deiner Seite nach, ob du an der Tragfläche Eis erkennen kannst!"  
„Ja. Scheint immer mehr zu werden."

Ich werfe einen Blick auf den Höhenmesser. 4 200 Fuß. Wir müssten diese Wolkenschicht bald hinter uns lassen können. Eine Veränderung des Motorgeräusches lässt mich hochschrecken. Irgendwie scheinen die Motoren eine Spur rauer zu laufen, als ob sie eine Unwucht hätten. Plötzlich mischt sich ein lautes Prasseln dazu. _Natürlich. Propellervereisung!_  
Verärgert über meine langsame Reaktion, schalte ich die Propellerenteisung ein. Mit der Tragflächenenteisung muss ich noch ein wenig warten. Wenn ich die aufblasbaren Deicing-Boots zu früh aktiviere, könnte sich unter der Eisschicht ein Hohlraum bilden, der das Absprengen des Eispanzers unmöglich machen könnte.

Katniss berührt zaghaft meinen rechten Arm.  
„Peter, ich habe Angst. Was passiert hier?"  
„Nur mäßig starke Vereisung. Kein Problem. Die Maschine ist für dieses Wetter ausgerüstet", sage ich ruhig.  
„Lüg mich nicht an!" Katniss hebt ihre Stimme. „Ich sehe es dir an. Du hast genauso Angst!"  
Ich höre, wie sich von hinten jemand schnell nähert.  
„Zum Teufel nochmal, dreh das verdammte Licht ab! Was ist an dieser Anweisung nicht zu verstehen?" brüllt mich der Soldat an. Wie ein Drill Sergeant in einem typischen Marines B-Movie.  
Ich hole tief Luft.  
„Und ich wiederhole es noch einmal – ich kann das Licht aus Sicherheitsgründen nicht abstellen. Ich muss sehen können, wie stark unsere Tragflächen vereisen!"  
„Wofür? Diese Maschine ist allwettertauglich!" entgegnet der Soldat, und beugt sich über mich, als wollte er die Enteisungs-Scheinwerfer eigenhändig ausschalten.

„Wo ist der verdammte Schalter?" brüllt er in mein rechtes Ohr.  
„Ich bin nicht schwerhörig!" antworte ich mit übertriebener Gelassenheit. _Wenn der Typ glaubt, er kann mich ärgern, wird er sehen, wer hier wen zur Weißglut bringt. _  
„Kraft meines Amtes werde ich nun den Verdunkelungszustand wie befohlen herstellen!" schreit unser Babysitter, und greift in Richtung der Lichtschalter, die er inzwischen selbst gefunden hat. Katniss holt mit dem linken Arm aus und versetzt dem Soldaten einen Stoß mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite. Ich reagiere schnell und stoße seine Hand zur Seite, ehe er sich wehren kann.  
„Schluss damit! Sie rühren in diesem Cockpit nichts an!" schreit Katniss ihn an.  
„Was fällt euch beiden eigentlich ein? Das war ein tätlicher Angriff auf einen Soldaten der Streitkräfte von Distrikt 13. Das gibt ein Disziplinarverfahren! Ihr beide könnt euch schon mal auf was gefasst machen. Unter vierzig Peitschenhieben und ein paar Monaten Gefängnis läuft da nichts!

Ich habe keine Ahnung, was der Strafenkatalog von Distrikt 13 wirklich vorsieht, aber lustig wird es nicht werden. Doch ich habe eine letzte Trumpfkarte.  
„Das werden wir noch sehen", entgegne ich. „Gemäß Luftfahrtvorschriften ist der Kapitän der Kommandant an Bord. Was Sie getan haben, war ein versuchter unerlaubter Eingriff in den Luftverkehr. Mal sehen, was Coin dazu sagt!"  
Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich, dass Katniss zufrieden lächelt.

So plötzlich, wie wir in die Wolkenschicht eingetaucht, kommen wir auch heraus. 4 800 Fuß. Die Eisschicht wächst nicht weiter an. Geschätzt ist sie fast ein halbes Zoll dick. Ich betätige den SURFACE DEICE –Schalter. Zwölf Sekunden dauert es, bis die Enteisungssequenz gestartet wird. Ein grünes Kontrolllicht leuchtet auf, als die Enteisungsschläuche am Heck voll aufgeblasen sind. Sechs Sekunden später kommen die Tragflächen dran. Die raue, weiße Eisschicht platzt sofort auf, und die Bruchstücke werden vom Fahrtwind fortgerissen. Den heißen Atem des Soldaten in meinem Nacken spürend, schalte ich die Scheinwerfer aus.  
„Na endlich!" knurrt er. „Wird dir aber auch nichts mehr nützen!" Vor Wut schnaufend verschwindet er nach hinten.

Durch den Eisansatz hat die Maschine etwas an Fahrt verloren, doch mit sauberen Tragflächen beginnt sie wieder langsam an Tempo zuzulegen. Da es für den kurzen Flug wenig Sinn macht, allzu hoch zu steigen, bringe ich die Golden Eagle in 5 500 Fuß in den Horizontalflug. Der Fahrtmesser klettert nach oben. Ich warte, bis er auf fast 170 Knoten angestiegen ist. Dann greife ich nach den Gashebeln und ziehe sie zurück, bis die Ladedruckanzeigen beider Motoren von 32.5 auf 29.0 Inches gefallen sind. Anschließend reduziere ich die Propellerdrehzahl auf 1 800 Umdrehungen pro Minute. Die Golden Eagle verliert leicht an Tempo. Jetzt kommt das Gemisch dran. Zügig ziehe ich die beiden Hebel zurück, bis ich spüre, dass die Maschine deutlich langsamer wird. Das Motorgeräusch ändert sich leicht. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Treibstoffdurchflussanzeigen – rund 100 PPH pro Motor. Genau dort, wo sie sein sollen. Rechnerisch sollte diese Leistungseinstellung knapp 62% der Maximalleistung entsprechen.

Die Abgastemperaturen stehen bei 1580 bis 1590°F. Das Treibstoff-Luft-Gemisch enthält jetzt einen deutlichen Luftüberschuss, die Motoren arbeiten auf der „armen Seite" der höchstmöglichen Abgastemperatur (Peak EGT), die beim chemisch korrekten Mischungsverhältnis auftritt. Ich muss schmunzeln, als ich mich daran erinnerte, wie Kate mir das erste Mal von den GAMIjectors und lean of Peak erzählt hatte. Bis dahin habe ich geglaubt, ein Motor würde bei so einer Gemischeinstellung rasch überhitzen. Doch die Praxis zeigt ein anderes Bild. Die Zylinder laufen deutlich kühler, die Ventile werden nicht von Ruß verklebt, und der Treibstoffverbrauch geht deutlich runter. Warum mit teurem AVGAS kühlen, wenn es auch mit einem Überschuss an Luft geht, hat Kate damals gemeint.

Ich seufze leise, und blicke in Richtung Katniss. Selbst im spärlichen Licht der Instrumente ist die Ähnlichkeit der beiden verblüffend. Katniss erwidert meinen Blick.  
„Was ist?"  
„Gar nichts", entgegne ich. „Ich habe nur kurz an Kate gedacht. Sie hat dir wirklich ähnlich gesehen."  
„Du musst sie wohl sehr vermissen", sagt Katniss sanft.  
„Ja", antworte ich leise. „Aber ich muss jetzt nach vorne blicken. Das Leben ist zu kurz, um in der Vergangenheit hängen zu bleiben."

Ich deute auf das Display mit den Triebwerksanzeigen.  
„Dann wollen wir mal die Feineinstellung machen."  
Schnell schalte ich das EDM 960 auf den „Lean Find" – Modus um. Dann schiebe ich den Gemischhebel des linken Triebwerks langsam nach vorne. Die Abgastemperaturen steigen an. Bei 1630°F beginnt die Anzeige von Zylinder Nummer 5 zu blinken – Peak EGT. Ich ziehe den Hebel wieder zurück, bis die Temperatur um 50°F gefallen ist, und wiederhole den Vorgang mit dem rechten Motor.  
„So, das hätten wir", sage ich, und strecke meine Arme. Nun kann ich mich eine Weile zurücklehnen. Gedankenverloren starre ich durch die Frontscheibe nach außen. Hinter mir höre ich Breck und Prim leise reden, doch ich gebe mir keine Mühe, ihre Unterhaltung zu verfolgen. Die kurze Nacht und das Alprazolam in meinem Blut beginnen, ihren Tribut zu fordern. Nur kurz die Augen schließen…

„Peter, nicht einschlafen!" schreit Katniss in mein rechtes Ohr und rüttelt mich am Arm. Sofort bin ich hellwach. Das ungute Gefühl, das jeder hat, wenn er bei etwas Verbotenem erwischt wurde, steigt in mir auf.  
Katniss deutet auf das kleine Display des Data-Link-Systems.  
„Das Ding da hat gerade gepiept, aber du hast nicht reagiert!"  
Tatsächlich. Wir haben eine verschlüsselte Nachricht erhalten. Ich beginne zu lesen.

WX REP AB D13 – BKN 4200 – WND 264/05 – TMP -3C – MOD ICING- RWY 28 – ADF ACT – RAD SILENT APP – LDG CLEARED…..AQC

„Das ist ein Wetterbericht vom Flughafen. Aufgebrochene Bewölkung in 4 200 Fuß, minus drei Grad Celsius am Boden, mäßige Vereisung, leichter Westwind", übersetzte ich das Kauderwelsch rasch in verständliche Sprache, und tippe eine kurze Bestätigung. Kaum bin ich damit fertig, erwacht die Anzeige des Radiokompasses, das ADF, zum Leben. Wir sind fast punktgenau auf Kurs. Zwei oder drei Grad nach Süden, und wir fliegen genau auf den Sender zu. Ich nehme das Mikrofon der Bordsprechanlage zur Hand.

„Werte Fluggäste. In Kürze erreichen wir unseren Zielflughafen. Es erwartet uns ein frischer Wintermorgen mit leichtem Wind aus westlicher Richtung, mit aufgebrochener Bewölkung. Bitte achten Sie darauf, Ihre Jacken und Mäntel nicht im Flugzeug liegen zu lassen. Sie werden sie brauchen!"

„Jetzt geht es dir wohl besser. Immer zu Scherzen aufgelegt", neckt mich Katniss.  
„Lass mir den Spaß. So eine Durchsage wollte ich schon immer machen!" entgegne ich lächelnd.  
„Dem Babysitter wird es eher weniger gefallen haben."  
Ich winke ab.  
„Genau deshalb gefällt es mir umso besser. Soll er meinetwegen vor Wut seine blöde Mütze auffressen, das ist mir doch egal!"

Katniss prustet laut los.  
„Das möchte ich sehen!"

„Was möchtest du sehen?" dröhnt es barsch von hinten.  
„Ach, nichts!" wehrt Katniss ab. „Nur, wie Sie ihre Mütze aufessen. Können Sie das?"  
Jetzt beginnt auch Finch laut zu lachen.  
„Das würde ich gerne sehen! Soll ich nachschauen, ob wir irgendwelche Soßen oder Butter an Bord haben?  
„Spar dir deine Kommentare! Das Lachen wird dir schon noch vergehen, wenn die Peitsche knallt!" erwidert der Soldat.  
„Schlimmer als die Bombe kann es wohl kaum werden", kontert Katniss.  
_Die Bombe. _Die Erinnerung an den eingestürzten Tunneleingang und das Blut an meinen Händen kommen wieder hoch. Katniss Blut. Ich habe ihren Rücken noch nicht gesehen, doch er muss furchtbar aussehen, mit all den Splitterwunden. Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, welche Schmerzen sie erleiden musste. Und das alles, weil sie mich beschützen wollte. Ich werde sicher nicht zulassen, dass Coin Katniss etwas antut. Und wenn ich mit ihr abhauen muss. _Aber wohin?_

Katniss sieht mich abwartend an. Es ist, als wollte sie mir etwas sagen, ohne die richtigen Worte parat zu haben. Oder als wäre sie unsicher, ob sie es jetzt sagen soll.  
„Sag mal, Peter", flüstert Katniss plötzlich leise. „Ich werde immer noch nicht ganz daraus schlau, was dieser Beetee will. Er hat mir irgendwas von einer Art besseren Umsturz als in seinem Universum erzählt. Aber warum macht er das? Was bringt es ihm?" _Denkst du wirklich, dass das der richtige Zeitpunkt für so eine Frage ist?_  
Ich lasse das Gesagte kurz durch meinen Kopf gehen. _Die lügen wie gedruckt! Erzählen Katniss eine geschminkte Wahrheit, ohne Prims Tod!_ Am liebsten würde ich die ganze Geschichte laut rausschreien. Doch das kann ich nicht tun. Nicht hier, mit dem Babysitter im Rücken. Scheinbar völlig beiläufig krame ich ein Klemmbrett mit Anflugkarten und ein paar leeren Zetteln hervor, und beginne zu schreiben.

SIE VERSCHWEIGEN ETWAS. ICH WEISS, WAS. HIER KÖNNEN WIR NICHT REDEN. WENN DU MIR VERSPRICHST, NICHT ZU SCHREIEN, SCHREIBE ICH KURZ, WAS ES IST. STREICHLE MEINE WANGE, WENN DU ES VERSPRICHST UND WISSEN WILLST, WAS MAN DIR VERSCHWEIGT.

Ich reiche Katniss das Klemmbrett.  
„Hier, sieh dir mal das Anflugblatt an. Du musst mir vielleicht ein paar Dinge vorlesen, weil ich alles Hände voll zu tun haben werde."  
_Bitte, spiel mit._  
Katniss reißt ihre Augen auf, und wirft ihre Stirn in Falten. Zornesfalten. Die Narbe von Cloves Messerschnitt tritt hervor. _Nicht schimpfen, nicht fluchen, nicht schreien. Einfach cool bleiben. _  
„Gut", antwortet Katniss gepresst, und tut so, als würde sie den Zettel vor ihr studieren. Die Sekunden verstreichen. _Komm schon!_ Plötzlich hebt sie ihren linken Arm und streicht mit sanft über die Wange. Für einen unbedarften Beobachter müsste es wie ein harmloser Austausch von Zärtlichkeiten aussehen. Für mich ist es das Zeichen, Katniss reinen Wein einzuschenken.  
„Reich mir noch mal das Klemmbrett", fordere ich sie auf. „Das ist das falsche Blatt."  
_Du musst selbst glauben, was du sagst. Dann kaufen es die anderen auch ab. Erste Lektion aus dem Leben eines Studenten, der für seine Eltern Theater spielen muss._

IN BEETEES UNIVERSUM IST PRIM GESTORBEN. DURCH EINE BOMBE VON COIN. BEETEE GLAUBT, ER KANN SIE RETTEN. DAS IST DER WAHRE GRUND. DER UMSTURZ IST NUR BEIWERK. WIR REDEN SPÄTER.

Mit zitternden Fingern gebe ich Katniss das Klemmbrett zurück. Der Schreck steht ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Ihr Blick scheint „ist das wahr?" zu fragen. Ich nicke ganz vorsichtig und unmerklich. Schaudern gelange ich zur gleichen Erkenntnis wie Katniss. Wir dürfen Coin nicht trauen. Wir sind beide in Gefahr!

* * *

**Anmerkungen**

1) GAMIjectors sind spezielle, feinabgestimmte Einspritzdüsen für Flugmotoren mit mechanischer Kraftstoffeinspritzung. Sie ermöglichen den Betrieb des Motors mit einem sehr mageren Kraftstoff-Luft-Gemisch, ohne dass der Motorlauf rau wird. Mit serienmäßigen Düsen ist die Streuung zwischen den einzelnen Zylindern oft zu groß.

2) Wer tiefer in die Materie des „Abmagerns" von Flugmotoren einsteigen will, dem empfehle ich folgende Seite: .

Das ist die deutsche Übersetzung und Zusammenfassung von John Deakins Artikeln auf AVWEB. Der Text bezieht sich allerdings auf Saugmotoren (es gibt eine Artikelserie für Turbomotoren auf AVWEB, aber nur auf Englisch – einfach per Google nach „pelicans perch" suchen).

3) Bei der Golden Eagle gibt ein blaues Dreieck an der Treibstoff-Durchflussanzeige den korrekten Wert für 75% Leistung an. Laut einem Piloten, der diese Maschine fliegt, ist es besser, das Gemisch eine Spur reicher zu lassen, damit die Zylinder unter 400°F bleiben.

4) Auf der „armen Seite" (Luftüberschuss) ist die Leistung eines Motors direkt proportional zur Treibstoffmenge. Bei gleichem Ladedruck und gleicher Drehzahl kann man die Leistung direkt mit dem Gemischhebel steuern.

5) Da „lean of Peak" im Fall der Golden Eagle ein „inoffizielles" Verfahren ist, gibt das Handbuch dazu keine Daten her. Ich habe die Werte so gut es geht errechnet und abgeschätzt, aber nagelt mich bitte nicht aufs letzte Prozent fest.


	4. Wahrheit

Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht. _Schon wieder gelogen. Prim ist vielleicht gar nicht gestorben. Zumindest wenn das, was Beetee sagt, stimmt._ _Aber wie hätte ich Katniss das in ein paar Zeilen erklären sollen?_ Jetzt, im Rückblick, kommt mir meine Aktion etwas überhastet vor. Ich hätte damit warten sollen, bis wir am Boden sind. Außer Sicht- und Hörweite von irgendwelchen Babysittern. _Verdammte Tabletten._ So angenehm dieses „alles egal" Gefühl auch ist, in der falschen Situation kann es äußerst gefährlich werden.

Hinter mir höre ich Schritte.  
„Ihr glaubt wohl, ihr könnt mich verarschen!" bellt der Soldat, und beugt sich über Katniss. „Her mit dem Klemmbrett!"  
Ohne eine Reaktion abzuwarten, reißt er ihr es brutal aus der Hand.  
„Na, was haben wir da?" fragt er mit zynischem Tonfall. „Ihr glaubt wohl, mir wäre euer stille Post-Spiel nicht aufgefallen."  
Der Soldat deutet auf eine winzige Linse neben der Überkopf-Beleuchtung.  
„Kaum zu sehen, nicht wahr? Macht aber scharfe Bilder."  
_Ich könnte dieses Arschloch erwürgen._  
Mit einem süffisanten Lächeln beginnt er zu lesen.  
„Sie verschweigen etwas. Ich weiß, was. Hier können wir nicht reden. Wenn du mir versprichst, nicht zu schreien, schreibe ich kurz, was es ist. Streichle meine Wange, wenn du es versprichst und wissen willst, was man dir verschweigt…wie süß!"

„Jetzt hören Sie doch auf damit! Das geht Sie gar nichts an!" protestiert Finch von hinten.  
Anstatt etwas zu erwidern, liest der Soldat einfach laut weiter.  
„In Beetees Universum ist Prim gestorben. Durch eine Bombe von Coin! Pahhh, so ein Unfug!" schnaubt er, und setzt fort. „Beetee glaubt, er kann sie retten. Der Umsturz ist nur Beiwerk!"  
Voller Wut schleudert der Soldat das Klemmbrett auf den Boden.  
„So, jetzt sage ich euch zwei Verschwörungstheoretikern mal was. Während ihr schön brav in eurem Kämmerlein gesessen seid, haben wir da draußen gekämpft, und unser Leben riskiert. Wir haben alle Freunde verloren. Gute Freunde. Und was macht ihr? Leistet null Beitrag, und reißt ganz groß die Klappe auf! Ich verspreche euch, ich werde Coin diesen Zettel zeigen. Und wenn sie denkt, dass ihr Konterrevolutionäre seid, dann werdet ihr diesen Tag noch bereuen! Ob Hungerspiel-Gewinner oder nicht – wer nicht für die Revolution ist, ist dagegen, und wird aus dem Weg geräumt! Verstanden?"

Einige Sekunden lang ist es so still an Bord, dass man beinahe eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören können. _Nun ja, fast, wenn der Motorenlärm nicht wäre. _  
„Was meint er damit…dass ich in dem anderen Universum gestorben bin? Muss ich hier auch sterben?" höre ich Prim ängstlich fragen.  
Ich will zu einer Erklärung ansetzen, doch der Soldat unterbricht mich barsch.  
„Diese Informationen unterliegen der Geheimhaltung. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass diese an unbefugte Personen verbreitet werden!"  
„Jetzt machen Sie mal einen Punkt!" fährt Finch dazwischen. „Prim soll nicht befugt sein zu wissen, was mit ihr in einem anderen Universum passiert ist? Wer ist es dann?"  
„Du jedenfalls nicht!" herrscht der Soldat das Mädchen an. „Diese Diskussion ist beendet!"  
„Mutter, stimmt das, was Peter sagt? Muss ich sterben?" stammelt Prim.

Ich hole tief Luft und drehe mich um, sodass Katniss kleine Schwester mich sehen kann.  
„Das musst du nicht! Es ist noch nicht einmal sicher, ob du in dem anderen Universum…"  
„Was ist an meinen Anweisungen nicht zu verstehen?" unterbricht mich der Babysitter, und nimmt mich in den Schwitzkasten.  
„Lassen Sie gefälligst Peter in Ruhe!" schreit Katniss erbost. Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich, wie sie ihre Hände in die Nähe des Steuerhorns bringt. _Sie will doch wohl nicht…_  
Der Soldat verengt seinen Würgegriff. Ich habe das Gefühl, kaum noch Luft zu bekommen. _Am Ende hat der Typ irgendeine psychische Störung. Wahnvorstellungen. Ein posttraumatisches Stresssyndrom vielleicht?_  
„Ich sage dir das jetzt noch mal in aller Klarheit. Es ist mir scheißegal, wer du bist. Für mich bist du im Moment nichts weiter als ein kleiner Querulant, der irgendein Machtspiel veranstalten will, indem er auf seinen Status pocht. Solange ich hier stehe, wird das nicht passieren, klar?"

Allmählich wird mir schwindelig. _Der ist wirklich krank!_ Ich werfe Katniss einen Blick zu. Sie nickt verhalten, und drückt den roten Autopilot-Ausschaltknopf am Steuerhorn. Eine Warnsirene ertönt.  
„Was war das?" fragt der Soldat, ohne seinen Würgegriff zu lockern.  
„Der….Autopilot…" keuche ich, und lasse mich zusammensinken, als hätte ich plötzlich das Bewusstsein verloren. _Nicht, dass ich allzu weit davon entfernt wäre._  
Ich spüre, wie die Golden Eagle langsam nach rechts zu kurven beginnt.  
„Einschalten. Los! Was ist mir dir?" bellt mich der Soldat an. Ich reagiere nicht. _Der soll ruhig ein wenig Angst bekommen.  
_„Lassen Sie ihn endlich los! Er ist ja schon ohnmächtig!" fleht Katniss ihn an.  
Endlich lockert sich der Würgegriff um meinen Hals. Ich zwinge mich, weiter den Bewusstlosen zu spielen.  
„Los, aufwachen!"

_Schrei nur schön. _  
„Die Maschine…" stammelt Katniss plötzlich. „Ich weiß nicht, aber irgendwie kippen wir zur Seite weg!"  
„Dann richte sie wieder gerade! Du weißt doch, wie das geht!" entgegnet der Soldat. _War da gerade ein Hauch von Panik in seiner Stimme zu hören?_  
„Aber hier ist alles völlig anders als in der DC-8! Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob wir nach links oder nach rechts kurven!" erwidert Katniss panisch. _Vielleicht eine Spur zu panisch, aber immerhin. Sie scheint das Schauspielern allmählich von mir zu übernehmen._  
Ich muss mich förmlich zwingen, die Augen geschlossen zu halten. Zwar bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass die Maschine nach rechts wegzukippen begonnen hat, aber ohne visuelle Anhaltspunkte kann man sich auch furchtbar täuschen. _Katniss, ich hoffe, du weißt, was du tust._

„Nach links! Ich würde sagen, nach links!" ruft der Soldat ihr zu.  
„Meinen Sie, nach links lenken, oder dass wir nach links kurven?" fragt Katniss unsicher.  
„Ich meine, wir kurven nach links!"  
_So eine Pfeife! Kann nicht mal einen künstlichen Horizont richtig interpretieren!  
_Bis jetzt war außer der anfänglichen Rollbewegung kaum etwas zu spüren gewesen. Doch nun spüre ich, wie ich allmählich immer stärker in den Sitz gepresst werde. Katniss scheint also die Flugzeugnase bewusst oben zu halten, damit wir nicht an Höhe verlieren.  
„Ich weiß nicht. Sind Sie sicher?" Katniss Stimme klingt verunsichert. _Hoffentlich spielt sie das nur. _  
„Du sollst nach rechts lenken! Los!" fährt der Soldat sie an. Keine Reaktion.  
„Dann mache ich es eben selber!"

Die Golden Eagle kippt scharf nach rechts weg. BANK ANGLE, warnt eine synthetische Stimme. Querneigung zu groß. „Das war falsch!" schreit Katniss. „Die andere Richtung!"  
Ruckartig kehrt sich die Rollbewegung der Maschine um. Die Nase sackt nach unten ab, offensichtlich von Katniss gewollt. Prim stößt einen schrillen Schrei aus.  
„Nicht so hef…tig!" flucht der Soldat. Ein dumpfes Poltern lässt darauf schließen, dass er das Gleichgewicht verloren hat und zu Boden gefallen ist. _Geschieht ihm recht.  
_Katniss zieht die Nase mit abgehackten, unrunden Steuerbewegungen wieder hoch. Es ist, als würde sie absichtlich schlechter fliegen, als sie eigentlich könnte. Genauso gut kann es aber sein, dass sie mit der Situation – dunkle Nacht und steuern nur nach Instrumenten – überfordert ist.  
Schnaufend rappelt sich der Soldat hoch.

Er packt mich an den Schultern.  
„Aufwachen! Na los, mach schon! So ein Mist!"  
„Na, bereut da jemand, was er getan hat?" wirft Finch ein. „Nicht besonders klug, den Einzigen, der diese Maschine fliegen kann, außer Gefecht zu setzen, was?"  
„Spar dir deine Kommentare! Hilf mir lieber, den Piloten wieder aufzuwecken!"  
In der Stimme des Soldaten liegt blanke Furcht.  
„So eine verfluchte Scheiße!" stammelt er.  
„Das können Sie laut sagen!" entgegnet Katniss. „Wegen Ihnen werden wir jetzt alle sterben! Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich diese Maschine fliegen soll!"

Prim beginnt hysterisch zu schluchzen. Auch Breck, der bisher geschwiegen hat, scheint die Sache nicht mehr ganz geheuer zu sein. _Das muss genügen._  
Langsam öffne ich meine Augen und richte mich auf.  
„Peter! Endlich!" sagt Katniss erleichtert. Ich greife nach dem Steuerhorn, und stabilisiere die Maschine.  
„Sie Idiot!" fahre ich den Soldaten an. „Sie hätten uns alle beinahe umgebracht!"  
Er starrt mich einige Sekunden lang fassungslos an.  
„Das wollte ich nicht", murmelt er, und verschwindet nach hinten, wohl hoffend, dass mir der Geruch frischen, warmen Urins entgangen ist.

Ich werfe Katniss ein verhaltenes Lächeln zu, und tätschle ihren Arm. _Gut gemacht._ Die Golden Eagle ist auf knapp unter 5 000 Fuß gesunken. Da ich ohnehin bald den Sinkflug einleiten muss, verzichte ich darauf, wieder auf 5 500 Fuß zu steigen. Prim schluchzt leise.  
„Hab keine Angst, Kleine. Peter kann uns das nach der Landung sicher alles erklären", versucht ihre Mutter sie zu beruhigen.  
„Ganz bestimmt. Nur weil etwas in einem anderen Universum passiert ist, heißt das nicht, dass es auch hier passiert. Im Gegenteil, die Wahrscheinlichkeit dafür ist gering", fügt Finch hinzu.  
„Genau", pflichtet Breck ihr mit ruhiger Stimme bei. „Wenn ich richtig verstanden haben, was Peter mir in Distrikt 12…erzählt hat, dann brauchst du keine Angst zu haben." Der Junge macht eine kurze Pause. „Und ich bin ja auch noch da."

Katniss packt mich unvermittelt am Arm.  
„Peter, wenn du irgendetwas weißt, dass Prim in Gefahr ist…du musst mir das unbedingt sagen. Ich könnte mir nie verzeihen…".  
„Prim wird nichts passieren", verspreche ich. „Was in dem anderen Universum geschehen ist, hat nichts mit hier zu tun. Aber das kann Beetee dir sicher noch genauer erklären."  
„Hoffen wir mal, dass uns überhaupt noch jemand etwas erklärt", seufzt Katniss leise. Das Signal für eine eingehende Data-Link-Nachricht ertönt.

ILS ACTIVE – AFTER PASSING NDB TURN RIGHT HDG 090 – FOLLOW STAR 28C RS –RADIO SILENT APP. NO RADAR.

„Sie haben gerade das Instrumentenlandesystem aktiviert. Wie es aussieht, müssen wir ohne Radarunterstützung anfliegen. Die haben wohl Angst, jemand könnte die Radarreflektion erkennen", erkläre ich.  
„Ich hab zwar nur die Hälfte von dem verstanden, was du da sagst, aber das heißt wohl, wir sind auf uns allein gestellt", entgegnet Katniss.  
„Du hast es erfasst."  
Ich greife ins Staufach neben mir, um das Anflugblatt mit der Standard-Arrival-Prozedur 28C RS herauszuholen. Es ist ein Griff ins Leere.  
„Mist, ich brauche das Klemmbrett!" fluche ich und beuge mich nach hinten. Es liegt am Mittelgang auf dem Boden.  
„Warte, ich bringe es dir!" ruft Finch mir zu, und schnallt sich los. „Hier, bitteschön!

Schnell schlage ich das richtige Blatt auf. Die Prozedur sieht vor, dass ich beim Erreichen des „cone of silence", des Funkschattens direkt über dem ungerichteten Funkfeuer, auf Steuerkurs 090 drehe und bei 160 Knoten fünf Minuten lang auf diesem Kurs bleibe, und gleichzeitig auf 3 000 Fuß über Meeresniveau sinke. Danach soll ich auf Kurs 190 drehen, bis ich den Landekurssender von Landebahn 28 empfange, und dann auf diesen Landekurssender eindrehen. Von da an erfolgt einer normaler Instrumenten-Landeanflug. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagt mir, dass es Zeit wird, den Sinkflug einzuleiten. Anders als bei einem Jet darf ich bei der Golden Eagle nicht einfach die Gashebel auf Leerlauf ziehen und die Nase runter drücken. Die luftgekühlten Motoren mögen plötzliche Temperaturänderungen gar nicht, und einfach das Gas auf einen Schlag raus zu nehmen, würde die Zylinder schockkühlen, was zu Spannungsrissen führen kann. Angeblich soll es schon der eine oder andere gefühllose Pilot geschafft haben, mit nur einem solchen Manöver einen oder mehrere Zylinder zu ruinieren.

Vorsichtig ziehe ich die beiden Gashebel ein Stück zurück, bis der Ladedruck um zwei Inches gesunken ist. Die Maschine wird unmerklich langsamer. Ich schalte den Modus „Höhe halten" des Autopiloten aus, und bringe die Golden Eagle in einen sanften, fast unmerklichen Sinkflug. Ich starte die Stoppuhr. Ab jetzt werde ich alle zwei Minuten den Ladedruck um zwei Inches reduzieren. Die Sekunden verstreichen. Eine Minute. Eineinhalb Minuten. Plötzlich beginnt die Nadel des ADF zu schwanken. Wir sind direkt über dem Funkfeuer. Ich drehe den Kurswähler des Autopiloten auf 090. Die Maschine dreht nach links auf Ostkurs. Fünf Minuten bei 160 Knoten, das bedeutet, bei sechs Minuten und 30 Sekunden auf der Uhr Ein Blick auf den Fahrtmesser sagt mir, dass wir eine Spur zu schnell sind. _Pfeif drauf. Holen wir eben eine Meile weiter aus._ Zwei Minuten. Ladedruck um zwei Inches reduzieren. Ich bin jetzt bei 25. Zeit, die Propellerdrehzahl auch etwas zurückzunehmen, von 1800 auf 1700 Umdrehungen pro Minute.

Die Zylinderkopftemperaturen sinken langsam und gleichmäßig. Höhe knapp über 4 000 Fuß. Ein diffuser Schleier hüllt die Maschine ein. Wir fliegen wieder durch Wolken. So wie es der Wetterbericht vorhergesagt hat. Ohne zu zögern, schalte ich die Enteisungsscheinwerfer ein. Wieder erwarten ohne Protest des Babysitters. Katniss errät meinen Gedanken.  
„Unser Aufpasser hat wohl genug vom Dreinreden in Dinge, von denen er keine Ahnung hat", flüstert sie mir ins Ohr.  
Ich nicke.  
„Wetten, das erste, was er nach der Landung macht, ist eine neue Hose anzuziehen. Bevor jemand etwas merkt."

Erste Eiskristalle beginnen sich auf der Windschutzscheibe anzuhäufen. Also Scheibenheizung ein. Auch die Tragflächenvorderkanten zeigen leichten Eisansatz. In der Kabine ist es still geworden. Die Anspannung ist beinahe greifbar. Eine ungemütliche Kälte macht sich breit.  
„Peter, mir ist kalt", sagt Katniss leise.  
Natürlich. Die Wärme für die Kabinenheizung kommt von den Turboladern, die nun im Sinkflug bei reduzierter Leistung nicht genug Kompressionswärme abgeben. Schnell schalte ich die kraftstoffbetriebene Zusatzheizung ein. Mit klammen Fingern beginne ich, die Instrumente für den Landeanflug einzustellen. ILS – Frequenz 110.30 MHz, Landekurs 282 Grad. Die ILS-Anzeigen erwachen zum Leben. Ich reduziere die Leistung weiter, Ladedruck 23 Inches, Drehzahl 1600. Noch ein paar Minuten, und wir haben es überstanden. So gerne ich normalerweise in der Luft bin, ich würde jetzt einiges dafür geben, am Boden zu sein. Ich bin übernächtig und müde, habe Schwierigkeiten, mich zu konzentrieren, und die Verantwortung für meine Passagiere lastet wie ein schwerer Sack Zement auf mir.

„Peter, ist das nicht ein wenig viel Eis an der Tragfläche?" reißt mich Katniss aus meiner Starre. Erschrocken werfe ich einen Blick nach draußen. _Peter, verdammt noch mal! Reiß dich zusammen!_ Die Eisschicht ist auf eine respektable Dicke angewachsen. Höchste Zeit, sie abzusprengen. Ich betätige den Enteisungsschalter. Der Eispanzer bricht und wird vom Fahrtwind mitgerissen. Doch sofort beginnt sich wieder neues Eis zu bilden. Ein Blick auf die Uhr – noch zwei Minuten. Da wir schnell genug sinken, verzichte ich darauf, die Motorleistung weiter zu reduzieren. Ich muss jetzt die Ladedruckanzeigen im Auge behalten. Das Ansaugsystem der Motoren ist zwar als „non icing" zertifiziert, doch das bedeutet nicht, dass eine Vereisung des Lufteinlasses völlig ausgeschlossen ist. Sollte sich Eis im Ansaugsystem ansetzen, würde zuerst automatisch eine Klappe zu einem zweiten Ansaugweg aufgehen. Wenn das nicht reicht, könnte ich die Ansaugluft auch noch vorwärmen, um das Eis zu schmelzen. Sobald der Ladedruck ohne mein Zutun fallen sollte, wäre das ein untrügliches Zeichen für Vereisung im Ansaugsystem.

Bis jetzt ist alles in Ordnung. Wir nähern und 3 000 Fuß. Ich schalte den Autopilot auf „Höhe halten" und schiebe die Gashebel ein Stück nach vorne. 25 Inches Ladedruck, Drehzahl 1600, das sollte rund 150 Knoten ergeben. Der Timer zeigt 6 Minuten 30 Sekunden. Ich drehe den Kurswahlknopf des Autopiloten auf 190. Zeit für die Checkliste. Ich schalte die Überkopf-Beleuchtung ein. Falls der Aufpasser meckern sollte...  
Treibstoffwahlhebel auf Haupttanks, Zusatzpumpe ein, Kabinendruck-Regelung einstellen auf 500 Fuß über Platzhöhe. Sanft leitet der Autopilot die Kurve aus. Noch steht die Localizer-Nadel am linken Anschlag. Ich aktiviere schon mal den Anflugmodus des Autopiloten. Dann sollte die Golden Eagle von selbst Richtung Landebahn eindrehen. Ein kurzer Blick zu den Tragflächen – Mist, schon wieder eine Menge Eis. Also nochmal enteisen.

Die Localizer-Nadel beginnt Richtung Mitte zu wandern. Wie von Geisterhand bewegt sich das Steuerhorn nach rechts.  
„Gleich haben wir es geschafft", sage ich halb zu Katniss, und halb zu mir. Ich plane, mithilfe des Autopiloten anzufliegen, bis ich die Landebahn sehen kann. Die Golden Eagle geht in den Horizontalflug über. Ein paar kleine Korrekturen, und die Localizer-Nadel steht schön in der Mitte. Gleich werden wir den Gleitpfad anschneiden. Ich reduziere die Leistung etwas. Die Gleitweg-Nadel, die bis jetzt am oberen Anschlag stand, beginnt nach unten zu wandern. Als sie die Mitte erreicht, neigt der Autopilot den Bug automatisch nach unten. Ich greife zum Klappenhebel, und ziehe ihn die erste Stellung, auf ANFLUG. Der zusätzliche Luftwiderstand bremst die Maschine etwas ab.

Plötzlich klart die Sicht auf. Wir haben die Wolkenschicht verlassen. Ein paar letzte Eisreste sind zwar noch vorhanden, doch die Menge ist unkritisch. Kein Grund mehr, nervös zu werden. Dafür bereitet mir der Ausblick nach vorne Bauchschmerzen. Dort, wo sich die Landebahn befinden sollte, ist nichts weiter als dunkles Schwarz.  
„Diese Idioten haben die Anflugsbefeuerung ausgeschaltet!" fluche ich.  
„Irgendwie übertreiben die jetzt ein wenig mit ihrer Tarnung", pflichtet Katniss mir bei.

2.000 Fuß. Ich nehme die Leistung noch ein Stück zurück. Der Motorlauf wird leicht rau. Was ist das jetzt schon wieder? Mehrere Sekunden lang suche ich nach irgendwelchen Anhaltspunkten für einen Fehler, doch ich finde keine. Die Instrumente sind alle im grünen Bereich. Als mein Blick über die roten Gemischhebel streift, wird mir auf einen Schlag klar, wo das Problem liegt. Das Gemisch ist eine Spur zu mager! Ich schiebe die beiden Hebel ein kleines Stück nach vorne. Sofort laufen die Motoren wieder rund.

Noch immer fehlt von der Landebahn jede Spur. Ich lege meine Hände leicht auf das Steuerhorn, und taste nach dem Ausschaltknopf des Autopiloten. _Lass dir Zeit, Peter! Erst abschalten, wenn du die Landebahn sehen kannst!_

1.500 Fuß. Zeit, das Fahrwerk auszufahren. Rumpelnd rasten die Fahrwerksbeine ein, die grünen Kontrolllampen leuchten auf. Die Fahrt fällt unter 130 Knoten. Klappenhebel ganz nach hinten. Die Landeklappen fahren in ihre Endstellung von 45 Grad. 120 Knoten. _Wo bleibt diese verdammte Landebahn?_

Wir passieren 1.000 Fuß. Der Flugplatz liegt auf knapp über 100 Fuß über Meeresniveau.  
„Jetzt schaltet endlich die Beleuchtung ein!" fluche ich genervt, und greife zum Schalter für die Landescheinwerfer. _Die können mich mal mit ihrem Versteckspiel!_  
Als wäre das Aktivieren der Scheinwerfer ein geheimes Signal gewesen, flackert plötzlich die Anflugbefeuerung in ihrer vollen Pracht auf, sodass ich einem Moment lang beinahe geblendet bin.  
„Wow!" entfährt es Katniss, die das Spektakel mit offenem Mund betrachtet.  
Ich drücke den Autopilot – Ausschaltknopf. Ab sofort liegt das Schicksal der Maschine allein in meinen Händen.

Geschwindigkeit 110 Knoten. Noch etwas Gas weg. Die Landebahn kommt rasch näher. 100 Knoten. Anfluggeschwindigkeit erreicht. Das Lichterband der Mittellinien-Befeuerung zieht mich regelrecht an. _Jetzt keinen Tunnelblick bekommen! Achte auf die Instrumente!_ Ich bin eine Spur zu tief. Einen Hauch mehr Gas, und das Steuerhorn leicht nach hinten. _Die Piste ist drei Kilometer lang. Besser ein paar hundert Fuß später aufsetzen, als vor der Schwelle._ Kaum habe ich die Korrektur ausgeführt, merke ich auch schon, dass es etwas zu viel des Guten war. Ich muss mich regelrecht zwingen, um nicht in die andere Richtung überzugreagieren.

Endlich passieren wir die Landebahnschwelle. Der Radarhöhenmesser meldet 100 Fuß über Grund. Die Golden Eagle ist einen Hauch zu schnell. Ich reduziere die Leistung ein wenig. 50 Fuß. Ein bisschen mehr nach rechts. 30 Fuß. Bereitmachen zum Abfangen. 20 Fuß. Ich ziehe das Steuerhorn leicht zu mir heran. 10 Fuß. Die Lichter der Mittellinien-Befeuerung rasen unter dem Bug vorbei. Ich ziehe die Gashebel langsam nach hinten. Härter als erwartet berühren die Räder des Hauptfahrwerks den Boden. Vor Schreck ziehe ich das Steuer leicht nach hinten, wodurch die Golden Eagle noch einmal in die Luft springt.

„Mist!" fluche ich, und überlege kurz, ob ich durchstarten soll. Doch der Wunsch, diesen Flug endlich hinter mich zu bringen, siegt. Erneut setzt die Golden Eagle auf. Hart. Von hinten ist ein gepresster Laut zu vernehmen. Keine Ahnung, von wem. Diesmal reicht die Fahrt nicht mehr für einen weiteren Hüpfer aus. Mit zitternden Fingern ziehe ich das Gashebel bis zum Anschlag nach hinten und lasse das Bugrad aufsetzen. Dann schiebe ich die beiden Propellerhebel bis zum Anschlag nach vorne, und beginne, sanft zu bremsen, bis die Maschine gerade noch mit flotterem Schritttempo rollt. Die hell erleuchtete „EXIT"-Markierung, welche den nächstgelegenen Abrollweg markiert, hat beinahe etwas Erlösendes.


End file.
